


The Look

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1000 lawlu tag grind, Abduction, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blood, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Dark, Doctor - Freeform, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Family, Fighting, Flirting, Hospital, Injury, Kinky, Love, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Luffy, Punishment, Sex, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: The two young men waved as they left the ER. The trio waved back and got back to waiting for the next patient.When Law was walking towards the table they had been sitting in previously, he felt an eery and chilling feeling crawling up his spine. He looked back towards the entrance to see nobody.Law wanted to investigate what it had been, but Penguin and Shachi called him over as they started a new game of UNO.Law didn't think much about the straw hatted boy or anything related to the matter for the rest of the night.He couldn't say the same for the next day or the ones to come, though.I've fallen in love with possessive Luffy and bottom Law. You know I had to do it to 'em.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started on a normal day at the hospital. He was working the night shift and they were having a slow night (thankfully).

Penguin and Shachi were playing a game of UNO, since they really weren't needed. Law was sitting down beside them at the front entrance, waiting for the next patient to come into the ER.

"Damn, you just had to put two 4+ cards on me, didn't you" Penguin seethed, as he grabbed eight cards from the deck.

Shachi laughed, "I only take W's in UNO", he turned to Law, "Wanna join the game after this round?"

"Depends if anyone comes in, but sure. I finished all my paperwork and there's nothing else to do" Law shrugged while tapping his pen on his clipboard.

Law watched as Shachi completely destroyed Penguin at UNO.

"UNO! I win" Shachi put his last card down.

Penguin threw his hand on to the table, which was about twelve cards.

"Fuck this stupid game. It's for fucking dumbasses, anyways" Penguin said.

"Says, the loser" Law added.

While Shachi was laughing and Penguin was arguing about how UNO is rigged, someone came in.

Law had already gotten up, Penguin and Shachi following behind.

The receptionist was talking two the two people who came in. 

One of them looked younger than the other. He had light brown hair and had big tear filled eyes. He was holding his arm with his other arm. It looked like he dislocated his shoulder, but Law needed to get a closer look to confirm his suspicion.

The other guy had an urgent look on his face. He looked not even nineteen years old. He may have looked skinny from far away, but when Law got closer he noticed the muscles on his arms and legs (he was wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts). On top of his head was a straw hat.

"Oh! Dr. Trafalgar! Can you help these two?" She smiled at Law.

Law nodded, and looked at Penguin and Shachi, "Get his medical history"

They were already on it. The two boys looked at Law.

"Nice to meet you, guys, my name's Trafalgar Law. You can call me Dr. Trafalagar" He introduced himself as he led the two of them to a room.

"My name's Monkey D. Luffy and this is Chopper. He got hurt when we were playing around" the boy in the straw hat said.

"I think it's dislocated!", Chopper was still crying, and Law noticed people were starting to get disturbed. 

He stopped, turned, and knelt down to Chopper's level. Law was a tall man, so he found himself doing this a lot.

"Chopper, I know it hurts, but I promise you'll feel better really soon. Take my word for it. I've been doing this for awhile." Law gave him a small and warm smile, his eyes crinkling from each side.

It was a smile he was familiar with using and receiving (mostly receiving). His adoptive father, Cora-san, used to smile at him like this all the time. Law fell in love with the smile and used it to calm his patients because he knew the effects were calming.

Chopper stopped crying, but was still sniffling. He nodded and returned a smile, although he was trembling.

That's when Law noticed something. Luffy was piercing Law with a very unfamiliar gaze. It wasn't hostile, nor was it angry. Law couldn't put his finger on it. The gaze was unusual, but Law decided that the boy was probably just worried about his friend and thought nothing much of it.

Law and the two others got to the room and Law sat Chopper onto the bed. He put his gloves on, made sure everything was there, and looked through his pre-examination checklist to make sure everything was done.

Luffy stood watching Law's every move as he prepared to examine Chopper. Honestly, it was sort of like Law was being examined by Luffy. 

He felt every inch of his body being evaluated by Luffy's unhiding and hot gaze. 

Penguin and Shachi entered the room causing Law to become relieved, since it had directed Luffy's attention momentarily towards the two who had just walked in. They gave a brief summary of Chopper's medical history. There was nothing that raised any flags up, so he began.

He rolled his chair over to Chopper.

"Is it okay if I touch your shoulder?" Law asked for Chopper's permission.

He nodded.

"So, how old are you?" Law asked Chopper. It was a tactic doctors used to calm their patients and make them think about other than the pain they were in.

"I'm 18 turning 19" Chopper winced as Law pressed on his shoulder lightly.

"Oh! I thought you were younger? So, you're in university?" Law assumed.

"Yeah"

"That's nice. What're you doing?" Law was now writing things down.

Chopper looked enthusiastic about this topic, to Law's relief. Some people hated when you asked them about what they were doing. It turned out Chopper wanted to be a doctor, too. He was a very cute young boy, Law remarked. Even if he was young, he had a lot of knowledge on medicine and such. It reminded Law of when he was Chopper's age.

The whole time Law and Chopper were talking, Luffy had been watching.

It was definitely a look... a strange look.

Once again Law couldn't really describe the look of the feeling behind it, but he didn't have time to analyze or think about it. He had work to do.

"Ok, so luckily, you only have a dislocated shoulder. Nothing broken or sprained" Law stated "So, I want you to lie down and we're going to use some anesthesia to relax your muscles"

Penguin and Shachi had already gone to work. They were prepping the patient up. Law sat back and noticed Luffy was still staring at him. He decided to talk to Luffy, and the look he had been giving him was now labeled as concern for his friend.

"It'll be all right, Luffy. Chopper will be fine" Law gave the boy a small smile to add to the effect of his words.

Luffy nodded with no hesitations, "No doubt at all, he's a tough little guy"

Law was a little confused at the statement. It seemed like he wasn't worried for Chopper at all. He had faith that Chopper was fine. Luffy seemed to notice the look on Law's face.

"I've dislocated my shoulder before, and it wasn't so bad." Luffy paused "Actually, from what I remember, I've dislocated it like seven times"

"What dangerous things are you getting up to?" Law raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Plenty. Enough to be in and out of the hospital" Luffy grinned.

Law noticed the boy didn't seem all that strange. Law ruled the glances must have been on behalf of his friend, Law decided.

"So, are you in university, too? Or are you going to tell me you're older than me?" Law joked. 

Luffy huffed, "I'm not that young! I'm older than Chopper. I'm twenty-one."

"Huh, guess you shouldn't judge someone by their looks" Law decided it was ok to talk to Luffy informally. The guy didn't seem to mind at all, "So, what do you do? Are you in university?"

"Yeah" Luffy seemed bored by the topic "Taking a few courses, but I'm mostly taking care of the family business"

Law wanted to ask about the vague answer of 'the family business', but the conversation ended there, since Penguin and Shachi had finished up. 

Law went over to his patient and began to do his work. Luffy's eyes followed him as he fixed Chopper up. This time, Law didn't really mind, since he labeled this look already. It didn't take long for him to finish his work with Chopper.

Once Law, Penguin, and Shachi had Chopper all fixed up and done all the paperwork, they led the two young men towards the exit.

"Chopper, make sure to keep the physical movements with that arm to the minimum. It'll take a few weeks to really heal. You know the procedure since your a to-be-doctor" Law smiled at Chopper.

Chopper beamed and turned red at the compliment, "That doesn't make me happy to hear. I still got a lot to do before I'm there"

Before Law could reply, Luffy butt in aggressively, "Thanks for helping Chopper. You know, you're a good guy, Dr. Torao"

Law saw the straw hatted boys smile and thought of how much it reminded him of Cora's. His heart seemed to beat a little faster than usual, but disregarded it.

"Don't worry about it, and it's Dr. Trafalgar" Law corrected.

Luffy huffed, "Torao is better, the other one is too stuffy"

Law just shook his head and the corner of his lips tugged upwards. Law felt the look Luffy had given him before, but didn't think anything of it, and put it aside in his mind. He had better things to do than think about a certain look a stranger, he would probably never see again, had been giving him.

The two young men waved as they left the ER. The trio waved back and got back to waiting for the next patient.

When Law was walking towards the table they had been sitting in previously, he felt an eery and chilling feeling crawling up his spine. He looked back towards the entrance to see nobody.

Law wanted to investigate what it had been, but Penguin and Shachi called him over as they started a new game of UNO.

Law didn't think much about the straw hatted boy or anything related to the matter for the rest of the night.

He couldn't say the same for the next day or the ones to come, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy had visited the hospital almost everyday in that week, and on all the days Law was working. The staff at the hospital began thinking of him as a bad luck charm. Everyone around him seemed to be getting hurt, including himself.

At first, Law was concerned how much Luffy was coming in, but finally accepted it and found it to be a natural and daily occurrence.

"Again?" Law said when he saw the straw hatted boy with a long nosed guy beside him. 

The long nosed guy had a clearly broken nose. It looked really bad and Law sort of cringed at the thought of what could have possibly happened.

Luffy had cuts all over his body and it seemed like he was fighting someone. His jean shorts had blood stains on them.

"Hey, Torao!" Luffy smiled and waved as Law approached him.

The boy beside him wasn't crying, but his face was all twisted up. He seemed to be in extreme pain.

"You've dropped the Dr.?" Law got Usopp's, that was his name according to his medical history, files.

"Well, we're friends, now! Ya helped my friends and me, so that makes you my friend, no need to have all those silly names in the beginning" Luffy shrugged.

Law shook his head.

"Hey, Captain, we can take care of this" Penguin than got close to whisper in his ear so Luffy and Usopp couldn't hear, "You treat Luffy. None of us can work at all with all the staring he does" 

Law thought about it for a second, and decided it was for the best. He nodded.

"Luffy, while they take care of Usopp, I'll treat you" Law pointed to the room on his left.

"Will Usopp be ok, though?" Luffy asked, concerned. He always did this when he was here. It was always his friends or whoever he was bringing, before himself.

Law nodded, "I assure you, he's in good hands"

Luffy looked like he was thinking about it, but grinned after a bit, "Ok, than, I trust you!"

Law and Luffy went their separate ways from Penguin and Shachi, who led Usopp to a room to begin their work.

The two men entered the room. Luffy was sitting on the ledge of the bed watching Law as he got prepared to treat Luffy's minor wounds.

"How did Usopp break his nose?" Law asked, curiously.

Luffy looked around, "We were just playing around and then crack, his nose is bent. It happens all the time, so it's okay"

Law was a little bewildered how normal it was for Luffy to think that breaking bones was okay. Playing around was always Luffy's excuse when he came.

"I think you guys should be a little more careful" Law advised "Even if we can fix you up, it'll still affect you in the future"

"A few broken bones means nothing to me, if I'm protecting someone I love"

The boy had a serious and dark expression painted on his face. It was like he faced this predicament everyday. Law felt the same chill he had felt the first time Luffy came to this hospital.

"Anyways, Torao, are you gonna fix me up or what?" Luffy pulled his phone out from his pocket and began playing games.

Law snapped out of his daze and put on his latex gloves, "Yes, yes, be patient. Give me one of your arms"

Luffy put his phone down and moved his right arm towards Law. He held Luffy by the wrist and began dabbing it with a cotton ball, cleaning the blood. 

"You can't always play around like this Luffy" Law said, softly, he was genuinely concerned with how many times the boy came to the hospital "One day, you'll seriously get hurt"

Luffy laughed, "Don't worry, Torao. You worry too much. I'm strong"

Law shook his head at the thick headed boy in front of him and continued cleaning his wounds. He used the alcohol spray to clean the wound causing the boy to wince. 

It was cute how he could take some serious injuries without flinching, but would react to a little spray.

He chuckled. Luffy gave him the usual look. Law had gotten used to it. It was a look he always gave Law. He bandaged Luffy up and finished patching up the rest of the cuts on his body. 

Usopp was obviously going to take longer and he didn't want to disturb his friends while they worked. He decided to let Luffy sit down in the room for a little longer. He texted Penguin and told him to tell him when they were done with Usopp.

Law decided to do some paper work while Luffy sat at the edge of the bed touching some of the tools they used. 

Law pressed the end of his pen to his lips, thinking of how he should phrase a certain sentence. 

Luffy looked over at Law with the look. 

The look was a little more intense than usual.

The look was directed to the pen pressed up against his lips.

"Luffy, is there something wrong?" Law asked.

Luffy's brown eyes looked into Law's own steely grey ones. Luffy was giving him a fiery look that pierced into Law's eyes. It was quiet for a few minutes. It was just Luffy and Law. 

The pause was short lived when Luffy got off the bed and cupped Law's face with his rough hands. He pulled Law up to his face and smashed his lips aggressively onto Law's own. 

It startled Law.

He pushed away from Luffy.

Law looked at Luffy with a startled and confused look. The expression on Luffy's face was beast like. He was panting and acting as if he was starved of something. His eyes were furrowed and it seemed like he couldn't be reasoned with.

He had one goal.

Luffy grabbed Law by the wrist and pulled him up. He pushed him onto the bed and was now on top of him. It was all being done so fast, Law had no time to react. 

Even if he did react, was there any way to stop the man on top of him?

Luffy bit the bottom of Law's lip, and Law gasped at the younger ones actions. Luffy took his chance and slipped his tongue into Law's mouth forcefully. There was no rhythm, it was all so random and Luffy left no place unexplored in Law's warm and hot mouth.

He had a grip on the back of Law's hair. Luffy's fingers intertwined tightly with Law's raven strands of hair as he got a taste for Law. The doctor couldn't help, but feel slightly scared. He wasn't used to people attacking him out of the blue like this.

Luffy pulled away to catch his breath. He looked down at Law's face which was mixed with fear and shock. 

Luffy seemed to notice how aggressive he was being and mumbled a small 'sorry'. He swooped down and pressed light and soft kisses down Law's jaw. 

He was acting the exact opposite from before. He was being gentler and slowed his pace down. 

"You just got me riled up back there, sorry" Luffy spoke softly as he peppered his kisses down to Law's neck.

Law was confused. He hadn't done anything to warrant any of these actions. He never flirted or anything. He couldn't say anything to Luffy for some reason. It was like Luffy ripped his tongue out and left Law there to watch only.

Luffy traveled down to the space between Law's neck and shoulder. He pulled Law's white coat off his shoulders, and unbuttoned the first few buttons of Law's shirt. Luffy's lips pressed against Law's now exposed collar bone. He licked it for a second and bit down lightly.

Law inhaled sharply as Luffy bit in deeper and felt a little blood surfacing onto his skin. Luffy began sucking and created a hickey. He felt his eyes burning a little from the bite. He knew it would leave a mark.

"You're so pretty. You look pretty when you smile, but I knew you'd look even better under me" Luffy smirked as if he had confirmed his suspicion.

Law finally mustered up the courage to say something, "Why me?"

Luffy paused for a second, "I dunno. I saw you and just knew you had to be mine"

Mine. 

The word echoed in Law's head. 

Luffy went back to Law's mouth and began making out with him again. For some reason, Law was getting into it, even though it was forceful at first. His heart was pounding. Luffy was treating him with the utmost care, as if he was special (even though they've only known each other for a week). 

Law could feel Luffy's hard on pressed up against his thigh. He felt his own cock starting to throb. Luffy grinned against Law's lips when he noticed, which turned Law on. He didn't really get what was going on, but it felt good.

He had fallen into Luffy's pace.

Luffy unzipped his own jeans and Laws. Law looked down and his eyes widened as he noticed how big Luffy was. His size was above average. Wayyyyy above average. 

Law began to strip out of his clothes. Reality hit him a little and he decided he didn't want his clothes to get dirty if they were going to do this. He didn't have any spares.He took of his shirt and his coat, leaving them aside, only leaving his unzipped pants on. 

Luffy had a hungry look in his eyes when he saw the view before him, "Your tattoos"

Nothing more was said. 

Luffy attacked Law's chest. His tongue traced Law's black tattoos. Luffy began to go for Law's nipples. His tongues made circles around them, teasing Law. The doctor was about to explode from how much pleasure he was getting from this. He could feel his cock dripping pre-cum. 

Luffy bit down on Law's nipple, swirling his tongue professionally as he did. Law tried to muffle his cry with his hand and couldn't stop himself from grasping at the bed sheets. 

Luffy pulled Law's hands away from his hands, "No. I want to hear you"

The words made Law's stomach churn and he felt heat pool up.

Luffy grinded down on Law, trying to get a feel for it, causing Law to moan loudly. Usually, Law would be concerned with how loud he was being, but he didn't care. He felt too good to care. He grabbed Law's hand and pulled them down to both of their members. They both wrapped their hands around each others cocks and began pumping together. 

Luffy was grunting and panting. Law watched the man before him. He had a look of pure concentration as he moved. His face was glistening with sweat. They began to kiss again. Luffy thrusted up and down, grinding on Law, who was bucking his hips with him. The both of them continued until they reached their climax. 

Luffy and his own semen covered Law's chest.

They looked at each other without saying anything for a bit . They both opened their mouths at the same time, but before any of them could say anything, Law's phone buzzed.

"I'll get that" Law hurriedly grabbed for his phone.

Law couldn't see, but Luffy had a sour and disapproving look on his face, but said nothing. It was a text from Penguin.

"Usopp is all done. Let's go check on them" Law got off the bed and grabbed tissues to wipe off the cum. He started to get dressed.

Luffy zipped up his shorts and hopped off the bed.

Law walked out of the room first, not looking Luffy in the eye. They walked down to the hallway to meet the three at the entrance. He was walking considerably faster than Luffy, about a meter in front. 

They got into the elevator and the tension was as thick as molasses. 

"Hey" Luffy began. The deep voice he was nothing near his usual cheerful one. It was demanding to be answered.

"Yes, Luffy?" Law tried to maintain a professional voice, but couldn't help feeling aroused by the tone.

"Give me your number"

Law stayed quiet for a second, thinking what he should do.

"I don't like repeating myself"

Law began reciting his number and Luffy put the numbers onto his phone. 

The elevator doors opened and Law felt a sense of relief. Just as Law was heading out, Luffy grabbed Law by the wrist and turned him towards him. They were now inches away from each others faces.

"I want you to know you're mine" 

Luffy gave Law another look he couldn't really describe, but could try to describe. 

It was possessive. It was protective. It was demanding. 

All at once.

Law couldn't say no to it and just nodded stiffly. 

Luffy smiled, his whole serious vibe changing, "Good! I really like Torao and I wasn't going to take no for an answer"

He laughed, but Law somehow felt like the statement Luffy just made wasn't really as light hearted as he made it sound, it was a little too heavy for Law's liking.

The both of them walked over to the three guys at the front. Usopp was all done and looked fine. He was telling Penguin and Shachi some seemingly entertaining story.

"Hey guys!" Luffy said, cheerfully, "Your nose looks better already"

Usopp growled, "No thanks to you, thinking it was a good idea to get a sled and slide down the stairs in the mansion"

Luffy pouted, "I didn't know you'd be walking by when I was going down!"

Penguin and Shachi laughed and Law managed to chuckle. 

Luffy couldn't be bad. The story of how Usopp broke his nose was ridiculous. Someone so goofy could be just a little strange, right?

"I'll talk to you tonight, Torao" Law was brought back to reality when Luffy pressed a kiss onto Law's cheek.

Penguin and Shachi wore shit eating smirks on their faces. Usopp just shook his head as if he knew what Luffy had done to Law.

Law's face was burning up.

"I'll probably see you tomorrow!" Luffy and Usopp waved at the three and left.

They sat down at their usual table.

Shachi was the first to talk, "That explains all the looks Luffy's been giving you"

"Yeah, the sexual tension was so bad, I couldn't even work properly" Penguin snickered.

Law just sat there. He was still blushing like mad. It seemed like Luffy had grabbed his heart with no effort. 

He found Luffy cute and hot. He was exactly Law's type. He may have been a little strange, but he certainly was nothing he couldn't deal with. He found it cute in away, to be honest.

Law thought about it and texted his friend to get drinks tonight. He needed a second opinion that wasn't Penguin or Shachi.

A man who was straight forward and gave his honest opinion. 

He got a text back.

'Ok, you know I can't pass up drinks'


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Law" the green haired man waved over from the corner of the bar.

Law walked towards his friend and grabbed a seat beside him. Once he had gotten off of work, he had driven down to the bar to meet up with his friend.

"You know, I thought you would've been late considering how often you get lost, Zoro" Law ordered a drink.

Zoro rolled his eye, the other one had been cut and permanently closed. Law knew he was in some sort of dangerous business. He was something like a guard, so he never really pushed for an answer. He sort of just came one day with the scar and Law went about it like it was another day.

"Oh, shut up. I got a drive from Sanji" Zoro explained.

"Makes sense. Didn't your boyfriend get worried that one time since you didn't come home for three days and they ended up finding you in a different city with no wallet or phone" Law certainly remembered that time. Sanji blew Law's phone up with text messages and there had been loads of people on the streets looking for him.

Zoro grunted, "It was fine in the end. Anyways, we're not here to talk about this. What's up with you?"

The bartender handed Law his drink. He took a gulp and felt the fiery liquid burn his throat in a satisfying way, "Well, I should probably summarize this for you so you don't get bored"

"Good thinking" Zoro nodded.

Law got embarrassed thinking about what happened and ordered a little more booze before he began. He started telling Zoro his story once he started to feel tipsy.

"... and then he kissed me on the cheek in front of everyone and left" Law was still drinking. He managed to get through the little bed part, but he was now drunk.

Zoro burst out laughing, "This is rich! The guy who's been confessed to millions of times and rejected just as many times is a lovey-dovey mess in front of me"

Law raised his eyebrows and tried to show how serious his situation was, "Zoro! This is serious! Do I tell him no or what?"

"Well, do you like him?" Zoro asked.

Law thought about it. He certainly was attracted to Luffy, no doubt about it. The boy's body was undeniably compatible with his own. His tanned and rough skin against his own. The lean muscles rubbing and grinding on his own body. The smile he gave him that warmed him up from the inside. Even when he looked a little scary and sounded very demanding, Law was attracted to him.

"Well, yeah"

Zoro continued, "Do you want to try and go out with him?"

Law thought about it. It's not like anything bad would really happen if he tried, right?

"Well, I wouldn't mind"

"Then, I see no problem. Go ahead. You haven't dated anyone for awhile" Zoro shrugged "Who knows? Maybe, this kid will be worth your time"

Law nodded. He certainly was right. He hadn't dated anyone since he broke up with Eustass Kid. Zoro may be a man of few words, but most of the time, they were wise ones. He took the advice.

"I guess I'll see where this goes," Law said, determined.

Zoro clapped Law on the back, "Atta boy! That's more like it! Now, let's start drinking!"

Law and Zoro clinked their beers together and chugged their beers down in seconds.

A buff man with white hair and two cigarettes came and plopped down beside Law, "I'll get one sazerac"

Law looked over to see the familiar man, "Smoker, what're you up to?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Getting a drink" Smoker grunted.

Zoro laughed, "You should join our drinking competition, Smokey"

Smoker looked at Zoro, "You're lucky I'm off duty and I had a bad day or your asses would've already been in cuffs"

Zoro and Law laughed. They began ordering. Smoker occasionally came to the bar and sat with the two. When he wasn't being so serious about his job as a cop, he was actually a nice guy to talk to. He knew about Law's past and he knew something about Zoro (Law didn't really know what it was, but he guessed it had something to do with his job).

Smoker and Zero were neck and neck. It was unfair for Law since he had already drunk a lot beforehand, so he could get through his embarrassing predicament.

By the end of their little competition, Zoro and Smoker were slightly buzzed and Law was completely shit faced. His face was red and he was moving at a slower pace.

"Hey, why's he already like that? What's got him drunk so early in the night?" Smoker asked.

Zoro sniggered, "Some crush he has. They did it at the hospital and now he doesn't know if the guy wants to date him"

Law glared at Zoro, "I told you to promise not to tell anyone! It's embarrassing enough for one person to know"

Smoker shrugged, "It's not like I care, but if you like him then date him"

"Oh, shut up. We all know about you and Fire Fist Ace" Law rolled his eyes.

"That's different" Smoker turned a little red.

"Hey, Zoro, do you happen to remember when he came here and got drunk when he first met Ace" Law teased.

Zoro caught on and smirked evilly, "Yeah, something about justice or love?"

The both of them burst out laughing. Smoker mumbled to them to shut up. They then began talking about work. Law wasn't really paying attention and just looking around the bar. It was empty since it wasn't a really well-known bar. An old couple owned the place. They were really nice and made some of the best drinks in town. Too bad, not many people knew about the place, but good that it's a nice and quiet place to drink with friends.

Law felt his phone buzzing in his back pocket and sluggishly pulled it out.

It was Luffy calling.

Law grinned and slid his finger across the screen to answer the call.

"Hey Law, it's me Luffy!" the voice from the other side said, happily.

Law couldn't stop himself from having a dopey smile plastered on his face as he talked to the younger boy, "Heyyyy, Luffyyyyyy"

He was slurring his words. Law tried to hide the fact that he was drunk, even though there was no reason to.

It was just a drunk person thing.

I do it. You do it. We all do it.

"What're you doing right now?" Luffy asked, innocently.

Law looked around and saw Zoro and Smoker were now talking to the old couple. They were ordering new drinks the couple had created, "I'mmm somewhere with some friends? I can't remember the name of the place.... umm? It has lights.... does that help?"

Luffy stayed quiet for a bit.

The pause was sort of scary, but the silence was broken.

"Are you drunk?"

There it was. That commanding voice. The one that made Law say the truth, no matter what. It was scary, but so so so attractive and seductive. The happy and cheerful Luffy, from the beginning of the call, was nowhere in sight.

"Yesss?" Law answered, uncertain.

"Who's with you, put them on the phone with me, right now," Luffy told Law his orders and he obeyed.

"Zorooo or Smokerrr, he wants to talk with you" Law handed Zoro the phone. Zoro and Smoker looked at each other and shrugged. Zoro took the phone.

He put the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

A pause.

The man's eyes widened.

Zoro's jaw dropped, "Captain! You're Law's crush?!"

Law looked at Zoro with a look of confusion and curiosity. Who's Captain? Certainly not Luffy, right?

Smoker seemed to know was going on and looked at Law with eyes full of confusion. He looked from Zoro, who had a shocked look on his face, and Law, who was just confused and drunk.

"We're at Grand Line Bar. I'll send you the location" Zoro said.

Law began whining, "But, I wanna stayyyy! I wanna drink more!"

Zoro handed Law his phone, "He wants to talk to you"

"Don't drink anymore. I'm coming, right now"

Law grinned. He did it, again. That voice. He knew that Luffy was probably doing the look, too.

"Ok" Law murmured. He rested his head on the bar. Luffy hung up and Law began to get tired.

"I can't believe Luffy was the guy you were talking about. I knew he sounded like Luffy from the story. Only Luffy would act like that" Zoro ran a hand through his hair "Even the people who were injured matched up"

"Luffy? Who has the tolerance to even date that guy?" Smoker lit two new cigarettes.

Zoro couldn't help agreeing with the cop, "You should probably go Smoker. I'll take care of Law over here. Luffy seems like he's in a bad mood, so who knows what he'll do"

Smoker didn't need to be told twice and already put his coat on. He paid for his drinks and said his goodbyes to the couple behind the bar and the two men.

Law looked at Zoro. His eyelids heavy and ready to fall, "Is it bad that it's Luffy?"

"No. Not bad" Zoro said slowly, "It's good, I guess, but I never knew he could be in a real relationship" Zoro had a hint of amusement laced in his voice.

Law didn't really know what that meant.

He was going to ask Zoro how he knew Luffy, but his mind demanded they go to sleep. His eyelids stopped opening and he began snoozing.

Next thing he knew, he was in la-la land.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Law woke up the next morning with a skull-splitting headache. It was horrible. He instantly put a hand to his head and groaned. He knew he shouldn't have drunk that much. He then looked around.

This place wasn't familiar.

It wasn't Zoro or Smoker or his place.

It wasn't like any of the places he'd ever been.

It was a huge room that was sort of empty. Nothing like posters or little Knick knacks to hint to who's room it might've been. It had only the bare necessities. A king sized bed, nightstand, closet, lamp, desk, and shelf. The other stuff was small but insignificant.

Law looked down to see he was in nothing but his boxers. Someone undressed him.

"You're awake, Torao"

Law's head whipped over to the entrance of the room and found Luffy standing there. Luffy was wearing his usual outfit.

He smiled at Law.

"Where am I?" Law asked he was less concerned than before since he remembered something about Luffy when he was drunk. Also, Luffy's smile that happened to be extremely similar to Cora's calmed him down.

"You're at my place. You got really drunk, so I drove you here. I didn't know where you lived, so I thought this would be ok. You're not mad, right?" Luffy gave him a puppy dog look and Law couldn't be angry at the younger man.

Law shook his head, "No, I'm not mad. You actually helped me out. If Zoro tried to take me home, we probably would've ended up in the woods"

Luffy laughed, "Zoro is horrible with directions, isn't he? He has us out all the time looking for him. Sort of like 'Where's Waldo?'"

Law snorted at the comparison, but as he laughed he felt a sharp pain in his head, "Fuck"

Luffy stopped laughing instantly, "Does your head hurt? There are some Tylenol and water on the nightstand. Chopper put some there for you"

"Thanks" Law grabbed the Tylenol. He opened it up and popped two in his mouth, drinking water with it.

Luffy sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at Law as if he were a little boy looking through a toy stores glass window looking at all the cool toys.

"Why're you so happy?" Law asked as he set the glass of water down.

"Well, I'm just really happy I get to see your beautiful face so early in the morning" Luffy beamed.

Law flushed at the compliment. He wasn't expecting such a sly trick. He pulled the covers to cover his face a little, so Luffy wouldn't notice he was embarrassed, but Luffy did notice.

Luffy pulled the covers off of him and threw them off the bed.

"Torao! You're all red you know!" Luffy tackled Law while laughing. Law was now on his stomach holding one of the pillows tightly to his face to hide his red face, but he knew the tips of his ears and the back of his neck was red, too.

Luffy was straddling him and was sitting on his thighs. Law couldn't see the face Luffy was making, but the silence that came from Luffy told Law exactly what was going on.

"I didn't get to see the tattoos on your back yesterday," Luffy said. He could hear the younger boy's voice shaking with every breath he took.

Luffy's hands began to roam. He felt Luffy's hands beginning at Law's hips, going up from there.

Law wondered what Luffy was going to do?

Was he going to pick up where they left off from yesterday?

Law couldn't see anything. He wanted to turn and face Luffy, but he didn't want Luffy to see his face. He was an absolute mess, right now, anyway.

Luffy's tongue was now moving around, tracing Law's tattoos. His hands had gone under Law and were now playing with his nipples.

Twirling.

Twisting.

Pressing.

Pinching.

Law loved it. The movements were being done roughly. It's like he knew Law's body like nobody else.

Law felt Luffy's groin pressing down on his round and clothed ass. He unconsciously rocked his hips, grinding on Luffy, earning a growl from the back of Luffy's throat.

"You're so perfect, Torao" Luffy purred into Law's ear. He sucked the tips of Law's red ears and nipped at them. He bit at Law's lobe and pulled at the earring lightly.

Law turned his head a little and looked at Luffy. His eyes were full of wanting.

Law muffled his moans into the pillow. Luffy didn't seem to like the position (since he couldn't hear or see Law) and flipped the man onto his back with ease.

Law was taken back with how strong the boy before him was. He also felt his pride as a man had been smashed into pieces for being flipped so easily.

Luffy didn't wait for Law and had already begun to pull the boxers off of the man under him.

"Wait!" Law managed to gain Luffy's attention. He looked impatient and reluctant but pulled back.

Luffy didn't back down and was still on top of him, looking at him expectingly.

Law wanted to know where this was going.

And Law wanted to know, now.

He turned to Luffy and looked at him seriously, "Are we dating?"

Luffy looked at Law with a blank expression.

For a few seconds, Law's heart clenched a little. Was Luffy really not taking this seriously? Was he the only one thinking?

Then, the boy burst out laughing. Law gradually became redder and redder in the face, by the second.

"I can't believe it! I already told you, you're mine!" Luffy was clutching his sides and rolling on the king-sized bed.

Law clenched his teeth, embarrassed, "Shut up!"

Luffy pulled Law close to him, chest-to-chest. He could hear his own heart thumping extremely hard and fast against Luffy's chest.

"Listen, I won't let anyone else have you. Ever" Luffy looked Law in the eye and made it clear he wasn't joking around.

The various looks Luffy gave Law never lied to him. Especially this one, it was full of loyalty, and Law trusted it as soon as he saw it.

Law was embarrassed but still had a question.

"By the way, how do you know Zoro?" Law asked.

"He's my right-hand man. We take some classes together and he's in the family business" Luffy explained.

Law nodded. That definitely made sense. He remembered Zoro telling him about some of the people at work and how stupid and crazy they were. Luffy fit the bill of the people he worked with perfectly.

Law looked at the time and gasped, "I have work in half an hour!"

"Don't worry I'll drive you there, Torao" Luffy assured Law.

Law was still stressing out, "Where are my clothes, Luffy?"

"They're in the washer. You threw up when you got here, it was full of nachos and stunk like alcohol. It was gross" Luffy scrunched his face up "Nami was pissed cuz there was some on the carpet"

Law would usually be embarrassed and apologize, but he had no time, "Could you drive me to my place, so I can get dressed. I can walk to the hospital from there"

"Yeah, I'll drive you to the hospital, too" Luffy shrugged "I may as well"

Law smiled, "Thanks, Luffy"

The tables had turned, now Luffy was the one looking a little embarrassed and had a light tint of red that surfaced onto his cheeks. Law thought he looked absolutely adorable but kept that thought to himself. Luffy handed him and oversize hoodie and jeans that were apparently Zoro's. He quickly got dressed. 

Luffy led him out of the room and Law was amazed by the place.

It was huge, basically a mansion. The interior was so fancy. Chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, ornately designed doors, the floor was shining, expensive looking portraits and statues littered the hallways.

Law would have never guessed Luffy would live in a place like this.

"Wow, what's your family business" Law looked at the place with awe.

Luffy shrugged, "You know, this and that"

Luffy seemed uninterested in the topic, once again. They walked outside of the place. Law looked back to see the place looked huge. It seemed like Law only saw a small part of the mansion. Outside, Luffy had a foreign red sports car parked. It was a Ferrari.

"Get in, Torao" Luffy smirked.

Law had one big question.

What the fuck did Luffy do to get all this money?


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy didn't even need directions to Law's house which made Law ask, "I thought you didn't know where I lived? That's why you took me to your place"

"Zoro sent me your address this morning" Luffy explained as they entered Law's luxury condo.

That made sense. 

Law thought he was silly for overthinking that little thing and being suspicious of Luffy.

They got into the elevator and went to the eleventh floor which Law owned entirely. They got into his place and he went to this room to get dressed.

"I'll just wear this" Law pulled out one of his old shirts that had a dip at the neck exposing some of his chest tattoos. He hadn't done the laundry he planned on doing last night (due to obvious reasons).

Luffy was on his stomach flailing his legs on Law's bed. Little sounds were coming from his phone as he played a game. He looked bored by the whole choosing clothes thing. Law turned to Luffy, "This looks fine, right? It's kinda old"

Luffy stared at Law and immediately looked at the exposed skin at the front, "Maybe, you should wear that button-up in there. It's cold, ya know"

"The weather is fine? Spring is just rainy" Law said, confused.

Luffy shook his head, "Wear the other one. It's better."

That was Luffy's final decision. 

Law shrugged, but he didn't mind wearing the button up, so he didn't argue.

"Ok..." Law raised an eyebrow and turned to his closet to grab the shirt. It was weird. The weather was actually starting to transition into summer weather, but Law shrugged it off.

He took the shirt off and buttoned up the other one. It was a plaid shirt. He tucked it into his jeans and put his belt on. He slipped his phone and wallet into his back pocket.

Luffy looked at Law, "You ready to go?"

Law nodded, "Yeah, I have like fifteen minutes left. I was lucky that you're only three minutes"

Luffy smiled and he grabbed Law's hand. He held Law's hand tightly as they walked down to Luffy's car outside of the complex. It was always the small cute things that made Law embarrassed. He hadn't held hands with anyone like this for a while. 

It was sort of warm and touching.

They got into the car and Luffy began driving towards the hospital.

Law heard his stomach growl.

Loudly.

Enough for Luffy to hear.

Law looked away and tried to pretend he didn't hear it.

"Are you hungry?" Luffy asked.

Law turned to Luffy and acted surprised, "No, I'm good. What made you think that?"

Luffy opened his mouth, but another growl from Law's stomach stopped him.

"Let's go eat something" Luffy grinned.

They were already in the car and Luffy took a left away from the hospital, "No, no, Luffy, it's fine!"

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows and huffed, "No. It's not fine working on an empty stomach"

"We have food there. I can eat there! Besides, I'm going to be late" Law argued.

Luffy wasn't listening, "Let's see. There's Smitty's, Cora's, breakfast menu from McDonald's..."

Law was starting to get angry. He couldn't be late for work. He could just eat there. He couldn't understand why Luffy was being so stubborn. 

"Luffy, stop the car. I'll just walk from here if you won't listen" Law said. He had his hand on the doors handle.

They came to an abrupt stop at a red light causing the both of them to jerk forward aggressively. 

Luffy gave Law another one of his looks, just this one wasn't one of the nice ones. He was pissed off. 

"If you get out, I'm gonna get mad, Torao" Luffy growled, "I just want you to eat something because you'll get sick if you don't and I don't want you to be sick"

Law was starting to see where Luffy was coming from. He cared for Law's well-being and felt bad for getting mad first. It was unusual for someone to care so much for Law. He didn't get that very much (excluding Cora).

"I'm trying to tell you we have food at work. There's some in the staff room. We always keep some because most of us are rushing to work"

Luffy started to finally listen, "If I turn back, do you promise you'll eat something?"

"I promise. I'll even send you a picture of me eating a muffin or something", Law joked.

"Ok, send me a picture and then I'll call it fair" Luffy smiled.

Law rolled his eyes. He felt like he was dealing with a child, but in the end, he knew Luffy really just wanted him to eat. It was nice for someone to care for him so much. Luffy just did it in his own weird way.

He reminded him so much of Cora, it was sort of suffocating, in a way.

Luffy drove back and parked at the front entrance of the hospital.

"Thanks for the drive" Law took his seat belt.

Luffy leaned over his seat and pressed a kiss on to Law's jaw, "Have a good day at work, text me when you're done. We'll go eat out!"

Law couldn't help smiling and nodded, "See you later"

He closed the door. Luffy revved his car making a scene and beeping at Law. The older man found this childish and shook his head, but still couldn't stop smiling, even when he got inside and got to work. 

The place was a little busy, so Law didn't have time to do much other than start work.

"Why're you in such a good mood?" Penguin asked, punching Law on the arm as they walked down a hallway to check up on a patient.

Law gushed a little. Did he seem that happy?

"Nothing really" Law shrugged it off.

"You sure?" Shachi raised an eyebrow, "You've been like this since that little thing with Luffy"

Penguin gasped, "Don't tell me you've done the deed with the kid already! You're a cougar, Law!"

Law rolled his eyes, "Shut up, I just got a good nights sleep, that's all"

Penguin and Shachi kept poking at him for the rest of the day. It was annoying, but Law could only tell what happened to him in the past 24 hours if he was drunk. 

Law noticed his phone was blowing up with messages. It was buzzing like crazy on the table while he was waiting for the next patients.

"You gonna take that?" Shachi asked, grinning a little.

Law quickly picked his phone up and saw it was Luffy. He had sent twenty-eight messages in the past ten minutes.

They were all the same.

Torao, did you eat yet.

Send a picture.

Come onnnnn.

TORAOOOOOO!

ANSWER.

Law quickly ran to the staff room. Penguin and Shachi called out to see what had gotten into him. Once Law got there, he grabbed the first thing he found in the fridge which was, unfortunately, Penguin's sandwich. He quickly took a picture with it in his mouth. He hated bread and spat it out as soon as he took the picture, but he felt guilty since he promised he would eat when he got there.

He texted him back.

I ate and took a picture, but forgot to send it since they needed me to help them as soon as I was done. Sorry, it was a busy day at work.

Luffy answered almost instantly.

Ohhh, I get it. Ya look cute in that picture ^-^!

Law texted him a little longer. Apparently, Luffy was in business. He was in one of his classes and Law insisted that he pay attention and stop texting him. It took a little convincing, but Law ended up having to leave anyway since someone had just come in with their torso covered in blood.

It was around 6:30 PM when Law had finished work. He texted Luffy. It turned out the boy happened to finish his classes at the same time, too. Law surprisingly only waited for about five minutes till he got there. 

Luffy came into the hospital, "Hey Penguin! Hey Shachi!"

The two nurses looked at Law and back at Luffy.

"Hey, Luffy. What's going on over here?" Penguin inquired.

Luffy grinned and wrapped his arm around Law's waist, "We're going out for dinner!"

"Are you guys dating or something?!" Shachi asked, now completely interested.

"Yup, Torao's all mine!" Luffy laughed.

Law looked alarmed, "Hey, I still didn't agree to anything!"

Penguin and Shachi laughed.

Luffy joined them, "He'll come around soon enough" 

Once Penguin and Shachi finished laughing at Law and had been called over by the angry secretary to do some work, they waved at the two as they exited the hospital.

"Your friends are nice" Luffy smiled.

"Yeah, they're one of a kind. They're dating each other, if you didn't know" Law mentioned.

Luffy's eyes widened, "What! Really? I didn't notice at all!"

"I guess they're more professional in the hospital, but they're glued to each other at the hip, otherwise" Law said.

They both got into Luffy's car and were now on the roads.

"So, where should we eat?" Luffy asked.

Law shrugged, "I don't really care, as long as it has no bread"

Luffy stayed quiet for a second, "Why no bread?"

"Don't like it. It's gross" Law shrugged.

Luffy looked at Law, his eyes full of suspicion, "But didn't you have a sandwich at the hospital?"

Law realized his mistake.

"I was in a rush then, so it was the only thing I could find. I'll eat it if I have to. I only ate it cuz you told me to"

Luffy seemed to buy his excuse (thankfully), the situation looked dangerous, even if it barely lasted for a few minutes. It was like he had defused a bomb. Luffy didn't seem too happy at the thought of Law not eating and lying.

"How about we go to the Baratie?", Law quickly changed the subject.

Luffy lit up like a light bulb, "Ok! My friend Sanji works there. He also works for the family business"

Law wasn't surprised that Luffy knew Sanji since he knew Zoro, but he was a little surprised to know he too was part of Luffy's so-called 'family business'. It was starting to become a little more of an urgent question in Law's head. 

Luffy talked about his day and asked Law about his for the duration of the ride, Law completely forgetting to ask his question. 

"We're here!" Luffy had parked the car and was practically bouncing out of his seat.

They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. There they saw Sanji who was serving a beautiful lady an equally beautiful plate with wine. It seemed like he was talking to her and he had his usual lecherous face on.

Once Sanji had finished, he spotted Law and Luffy. His mouth made a little O.

"Luffy? Law? What're you guys doing here together?" Sanji asked. He hadn't heard the news of the two.

Luffy beamed, "This is Torao, the guy I've been telling you and the others about!" 

"The Torao guy is... Law?" Sanji looked extremely confused "Law, you let this kid jerk you off?"

Law turned red and hissed, "Don't say that so loud!"

Sanji grimaced, "I pity you. You've been swept off your feet by Luffy. You were always a good man, Law"

Luffy laughed and Law just stood their embarrassed that Luffy had told all of his friends about that little hospital thing and probably more.

"Anyways, you guys here on a date?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, Torao's my boyfriend" Luffy pointed at Law as if he were some sort of sculpture.

"Like I said, I never agreed! I just asked if you thought we were dating" Law stated. 

Luffy rolled his eyes, "Tomato, Tamato, same thing, right? You'll still be mine, either way"

Law was speechless and Sanji lit up another cigarette and gave Law a sympathetic look. He led the two to a nice table that had a view of the city from above. Sanji had already prepared an order without even asking them what they wanted.

Luffy and Law both trusted Sanji enough to satisfy their hunger. 

The both of them talked and laughed together while waiting for the food. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't hard to talk to Luffy. He would listen to just about anything and wasn't afraid to voice his opinion. Law mostly listened to Luffy ramble on about things, since he was more of a listener, but enjoyed the sound of Luffy's voice.

While they ate, they still continued the good mood. Sanji smiled while passing by their table, serving others. To an outsider who saw Luffy and Law, it was clear they were having a good date, no doubt about it.

By the end, Law was amazed at how much Luffy could eat. The boy tried to get Law to eat more since he could barely finish one of Sanji's magnificent plates, but he had to refuse.

"You guys done?" Sanji asked as he took the seventh plate of pasta off the table.

Luffy burped in response, causing both Law and Sanji to look at him with complete disgust.

"I'll pay for it" Law pulled out his wallet.

Luffy was absolutely stuffed and it seemed like he couldn't even breathe from how much he ate.

Sanji shook his head, "Don't worry. I wouldn't let anyone take Luffy's bill. This one's on me"

Law argued, but Sanji just shooed him away telling him there were more hungry and pretty female customers who needed to be served.

"Say hello to Zoro for me" Law waved at Sanji.

Sanji nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'll tell the stupid moss head"

Luffy got into the driver's seat and Law in the passenger seat beside him. He started the car and got on to the roads.

"You can get to my place from here, Luffy" Law pointed to a street on the left.

Luffy pouted, "You don't want to spend the night with me?"

Law's heart was telling him 'yes, yes, yes, yes...', but his mind was telling him 'you have work tomorrow, no.'. Law decided he should just head home, plus he was still unsure if he wanted to date Luffy. 

Sure, he had a good time.

Sure, everyone was telling him to.

Sure, everything was going well overall. 

But, things were going to fast. Law wanted to slow the pace down a little.

"I have work tomorrow. Maybe, another time? I promise" Law checked the time and saw it was around 9:30 PM. 

He was already tired.

Luffy sighed, but took the left, "Ya promise you'll come next time?"

Law nodded, "Promise"

They drove back to Law's place and Luffy parked at the entrance of the luxury condo.

"Text me, later, ok?" Luffy said.

Law yawned, "Yeah"

Luffy pulled Law in for a kiss and slipped his tongue in without a warning. Law melted into the kiss while Luffy's fingers played around with Law's hair. When they parted, a string of saliva still connected them.

"I wanna do it really bad" Luffy declared.

Law couldn't agree more, but once again his mind was telling him to shut his dick off.

Law shook his head, "Another time. Let's get to know each other better"

"I won't rush you or anything. It's not like your going anywhere, but I still can't stop myself from wanting you" Luffy explained.

The boy really had no shame in saying what he wanted.

Law flushed and kissed Luffy one last time before saying goodbye. Luffy looked slightly agitated, but he wanted Law to feel safe with him.

He wanted to protect Law.

He wanted Law to be all his and no one else.

He didn't mind waiting for a little until Torao was all his forever.

He smiled to himself as he drove back to his place thinking about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm farming these chapters. 
> 
> I just have so much stuff I wanna put down. I think there'll be a new chapter when I finally have the whole story worked out. I really wanna make something good here.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next week, Law and Luffy had been a 'sort of couple'. 

Luffy took him out to dinner almost every night except the days Law had the night shift at the hospital. They had become a lot closer than before. They made out a few times, gotten touchy-feely, but Law still insisted they wait.

Luffy still didn't get why.

"Law~" Luffy whined, "Why can't we?"

Luffy was holding Law from the waist as he put popcorn down on the coffee table in the living room of his condo, "Just no. Not yet"

"But, I've been nice and all that. I thought we got closer" Luffy huffed.

Law suddenly remembered that bastard's face.

Law looked at Luffy sharply, "Is that all you want? Sex?"

The sudden change on Law's face caught Luffy's attention.

Luffy jumped back and was clearly alarmed. He immediately tried to clear up the misunderstanding, "No, of course not! I just really, really, really, reallyyyyy wanna hold you! I was just wondering if I was doing something wrong?"

"No, it's just... I need time. That's all. I promise you'll know when we can do it" Law sighed. He felt like a loser for not doing it with Luffy. He definitely wanted to do it with the boy, no doubt about it, but that guy kept coming up every time he got even close to a home run with Luffy. The first time at the hospital was just so sudden and uncalled for Law didn't think about it, but now...

"Okay, but don't think I'm gonna run away just cuz you are" Luffy crossed his arms, "Whenever I get close, you always push me away"

Law instantly felt guilty. He did notice he was doing this, even though Luffy had done everything right. He was nothing like that red-headed bastard. Luffy was sweet, kind, and gentle, but he could also be sexy, hot, and rough. He treated Law like he was his most prized possession. Law could tell that Luffy seriously cared about him.

But, of course, that guy had to ruin everything, even when they were done.

"Sorry" Law mumbled, sitting down on the black leather couch.

Luffy cannonballed right beside him, "Don't apologize! I don't need one. I just want ya to open up"

Law thought about it. 

Maybe he could tell Luffy?

Then again, Luffy didn't seem like the guy who would take this subject lightly.

Law decided, "I'll tell you when I'm ready and I think that's really soon, but I promise I won't push you away anymore"

Luffy pushed his pinky finger into Law's face, "Pinky promise?"

Law couldn't help smiling at the childish gesture and curled his finger around Luffy's, "Pinky promise"

Law turned on the television and put Netflix on. They started watching 'Back to the Future". As expected, Luffy fell asleep on Law's lap fifteen minutes into the movie. Law pushed Luffy off gently when he felt the drool coming from Luffy's mouth on his leg. 

He shook Luffy awake, "Luffy, come on. Let's go to my room. Your neck will hurt all day during our date tomorrow. You don't want that, right?"

Luffy was still half asleep, mumbled no, then something about meat, and let Law drag him to the bedroom. Law put Luffy on the bed and the boy was already snoozing. 

Law walked into the bathroom and took a shower. He brushed his teeth and dried his body and hair off. Law put his boxers on and left it at that since the weather was starting to get hotter and hotter.

Law came back to see Luffy had thrown all his clothes off the bed and onto the floor. The older man looked at it but was too tired to fold them.

Law slipped under the thin covers beside Luffy.

He turned over to look at Luffy sleeping peacefully. 

Law's hands moved by themselves and touched Luffy's stitches. The boy muttered something but didn't do much else. Law smiled at the relaxed handsome face before him and turned his back to Luffy, so he could get some sleep himself.

Once Law was finally starting to feel tired, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him.

"Luffy? Are you still awake?" Law whispered and turned his head a little, but Luffy's eyes were shut and his mouth was wide open as usual.

Law turned back and just let it happen. This was their first time sleeping together in the same bed. He didn't have work tomorrow and he had two full days off, so Law promised Luffy he could sleep over and they could go on a date for the whole day, tomorrow. 

Luffy was practically flying to the moon when he heard the news, and honestly, Law was pretty excited for it, too.

Law slept soundly with Luffy's protective arms pulling him in closer.

It was perfect.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"TORAO! WAKE UP"

Law's body was moving in uneven motions. He slowly opened his eyes to see Luffy was bouncing on the bed in nothing.

Law groaned. He wanted to sleep more.

Luffy looked down at Law and beamed, "You're awake! Mornin'!"

Law was blinded by both the sunlight coming from the window and Luffy's smile. He shut his eyes and tried to snag a few more minutes of rest.

"NO, YOU CAN'T!" Luffy began bouncing even harder on the bed, "YA PROMISED TO GO OUT WITH ME FOR THE WHOOOOOOOLE DAY"

Law couldn't even breathe normally with all the bouncing Luffy was doing.

"I'm up, I'm up" Law sat up and rubbed his eyes a little.

Luffy was mid-jump and flopped onto the bed. He crawled over to Law and pressed a kiss onto his lips. Law returned it and this time he was the one initiating the make out. He opened his eyes a little to see Luffy's already big eyes getting bigger.

It made him chuckle a little.

"You never go for it!" Luffy said when they pulled away to catch their breath.

"What? You don't like it?" Law felt a little awkward now that he was trying to show Luffy he was going to try harder.

Luffy gave Law a good long stare.

"I don't like it"

Law's heart stopped. 

Luffy grinned, "I love it"

Law's heart began to beat 150 times per second.

Luffy pushed Law onto his back and held Law's arms over his head with only one hand. He began sucking at Law's neck. Leaving marks on Law's olive skin one by one.

"W-we should leave this fo-" Law cut himself off with a moan after Luffy made a move towards his nipples.

Luffy let go of Law's wrists and let his hands slide into Law's boxers from the back. He gave his ass a good squeeze as he played with Law's nipple in his mouth. Law was going to get hard at this rate.

That was definitely not good since they had plans. He couldn't be delaying them.

"Luffy, how about we eat some meat for breakfast" Law suggested, biting back a moan.

Luffy stopped for a second and looked at Law, "That's a fantastic idea!"

He pulled his hands away, leaving Law slightly regretting telling him to stop. He was craving Luffy's touch but thought it was better to leave all the fun for the night.

Luffy had already hopped off the bed, "You wanna shower together?"

"Oh, shut up. It'll just end up with us doing this even more. We have places to be" Law laughed.

Luffy joined in and Law could hear the boy's laughter echoing in the bathroom.

Law took a shower the night before and decided to get dressed. He picked out a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. On top of his t-shirt, he wore a jean button up that was opened up and had the sleeves folded so his tattoos could be seen. He sat down on the edge of the bed and relaxed after he was done getting dressed.

Luffy came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist and a smaller one resting on his head.

Law may have seen him naked.

But, seeing him wet.

Now, that was something to see.

Law's mouth practically watered at the view before him. His body shining, the water droplets dripping down his muscles, the obvious tan lines out for Law to see.

Luffy grinned at the way Law was looking at him. 

He knew, didn't he?

Way to go, Law.

"Want me to dry your hair?" 

Law felt stupid, he should have complimented him.

"Yes, I hate drying my hair. It's easier for someone to do it for you, ya know" Luffy sat down on the floor in between Law's legs.

Law took the small towel and began ruffling Luffy's hair with it. Luffy talked to Law as he dried his hair off. It didn't take much longer and Luffy's hair was basically done. 

Luffy got up and began to dry off in front of Law.

Was he doing this on purpose?

Law watched as Luffy got dressed and put the clothes he packed in his bag on.

It was tempting. 

Oh boy, it was.

But, Law was a man of patience.

Luffy had his same old outfit on. Red sleeveless button up, jean shorts, and of course, his straw hat.

"You ready?" Law got up.

"Yup"

The both of them left the room and went down to the parking lot in the condo. They were taking Law's Mercedes Benz today.

"So, do you know any good breakfast places with meat?" Law asked as he exited the underground parking lot.

Luffy began to list out a few, "I think we should go to that all you can eat breakfast place downtown since we're already going"

"Ok" Law made Luffy put the address in the GPS and they continued on the road to breakfast.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"This place looks good" Law was hit with the smell of various breakfast foods.

"Yeah! And you can eat all you want! I was banned here at first, but then I became friends with the manager after helping him out, so I'm allowed, now" Luffy skipped in.

A waiter saw Luffy, "Oh, Straw hat! Welcome!"

Luffy grinned, "Hey! Just me and Torao, today"

The waiter was already on it and led them to a table. He handed them the menu and told them to call him over if they had any questions.

'What're you getting, Luffy?" Law looked up from the menu.

Luffy was checking off all the boxes on the page, "Hm, oh, ya know, everything"

"Are you sure you can finish it?" Law had seen the boy eat, but wasn't this a little much.

Luffy nodded determined, "Do it all the time"

The waiter came by and took the paper. Instead of looking shocked at Luffy's order, he had apparently started it before he even got the paper.

"They're learning" Luffy laughed.

Law shook his head in disbelief, "Guess I'll have to learn, too"

The rest of their breakfast time was nice. Luffy had sucked up all the food in front of him and made Law try at least one bite of everything (making Law full without even eating from his plate). After they had finished, the manager came out and said it was on him. 

"Thanks, manager man" Luffy smiled.

The manager smiled back and shook his head, "No, it is I who should be thanking you for everything you've done for us"

"Stop, the foods enough" Luffy waved them goodbye as they left the restaurant.

Law was curious, "What did you do for them?"

"Oh! I beat up these loan shark guys that kept bullying them, so we're all cool, now" Luffy got into the car.

Interesting.

Law raised an eyebrow, "You beat them up?"

"Yeah! The waiter came out and told me I was eating too much and we began arguing, then these bad guys come in and start breaking stuff and asking for money and all that, so I beat 'em up cuz they were annoying" Luffy explained.

Law laughed, it sounded just like something Luffy would do.

"Where to next?"

\--------------------------------------------------------

Luffy demanded they go to an arcade. 

Law never went to one before and that made Luffy push him to go to an arcade with him even more.

"Torao, you're gonna love this. I guarantee" Luffy held a card that had the words 'V.I.P' written on it.

Luffy was right.

Law was having fun and loving every single second of the arcade.

He never really liked loud places, but the games and Luffy was just pure fun and energetic.

They played every game they saw. Law was bad at most of them since he obviously never played before, but he was having fun doing it. He also got to see Luffy challenging other people to games and completely destroying them which was also fun to watch.

They spent at least two hours in there.

Law was starting to get tired of all the lights, sounds, and games in the arcade. It was like it was draining energy from people to keep it going for the others. 

Of course, Luffy was an unlimited source of energy.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Next, they went to the garden they had in the center of the town.

They got ice creams and walked around watching the animals.

Until, Luffy saw a goose. It was honking at Luffy threateningly and the straw-hatted boy didn't seem to appreciate it much. The goose attacked first making Luffy drop his ice cream.

Luffy had challenged a huge goose about Luffy's size to a fight.

He jumped onto the goose and the two of them started scrapping. A crowd started to watch the fight and chose their side. They were either cheering for the straw hat kid or the goose. Law stood there watching the shenanigans unfold.

Needless to say, they were kicked out by security ten minutes into the fight.

"What made you think it was a good idea to fight a goose!" Law shouted at Luffy.

"It was mocking me, Torao. He took my ice cream. It was trynna catch these hands" Luffy growled looking back at the garden.

Law was amazed by Luffy's stupidity, but also attracted, unfortunately. Law let Luffy eat the rest of his ice cream, restoring Luffy’s mood.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Torao, look! There's a lot of people over there!" Luffy pointed down to the waterfront.

Law saw lights and crowds of people, "Wanna check it out?"

"Yeah!" Luffy held Law's hand and ran towards the crowd.

There they saw the whole waterfront was actually having a fair and there were performers everywhere.

"Wow!" Luffy looked at a man who was on a unicycle, juggling fire, while telling a story.

Law and Luffy ended up staying there for the rest of the time. They saw a bunch of different acts. Luffy was even chosen for a magic trick and was sawed in half. The boy kept asking Law if he saw him up there having Law confirming every time, yes he was watching. He took a video for Luffy and the straw-hatted boy couldn't stop watching it.

They also bought fair food. Cotton candy, funnel cake, snow cones, pretzels, you name it. Luffy wanted to eat everything. Law took a bite off of Luffy since he wasn't much of a fan of obesity foods.

Lastly, they went to the main attraction which was the rides. When night fell the rides lit up the fair with the bright and colorful lights. Luffy was like a moth and flew towards it.

They bought bracelets, so they could go on every ride as many times as they wanted.

"Let's go on the Chamber! It looks so fun!" Luffy pointed at a ride that looked extremely scary and dangerous. 

It was locking you in a little cage and letting you spin in circles over and over again. Law was extremely claustrophobic and hated anything locked that he himself couldn't open.

"Uh, I dunno" Law sounded uncertain. Luffy really looked like he wanted to go on the ride. 

Luffy's face dipped when he saw Law's face, "Do you not want to go on it? We can go on something else?" 

Law shook his head, but smiled, "You can go on it. I'll take another video for you"

Luffy lit up again, "Ok! I promise we'll go on one you want to go on, after!"

The boy ran into the line and before Law knew it Luffy was on the ride. He could hear Luffy's laughter mixed in with other people's screams. He took a video on his phone and was happy when he heard all the fun Luffy was having. He began to notice how happy he was just knowingly Luffy was a happy. It was a good feeling.

"Law?"

Law felt his body freeze at the familiar voice coming from behind him.

It couldn't be him.

No.

He didn't want it to be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I've got a lot planned, but still planning, but ima still hit yall with what I got.
> 
> ***Goose story is real tho lmfao


	6. Chapter 6

Law felt the hand on his shoulder and knew it was him. Law turned around to see the very man he knew it was going to be.

"Eustass"

The man was standing over him was indeed Eustass Kid. 

Eustass smiled at Law. 

Law felt like he was going to throw up. It was sickening.

"It's been a while" Eustass looked at Law from bottom to top, "You still look as good as ever"

Law felt disgusting. Eustass was still looking at him like that even after all that happened.

"What's wrong with you?" Law felt his body shaking. Everything was coming back to him. What was happening to him?

Eustass looked at Law with a look that could only be called evil, "What do you mean, baby?"

Law was starting to feel dizzy. Breathing was starting to become hard for him. It felt like someone was grabbing his neck, like that night. Images kept popping into his head one after the other. He was using all the energy he had to keep himself from falling. 

Eustass approached him and pushed the collar of his shirt down to expose the hickey's Luffy had left, "What're these? Are they from someone new?"

Law was on the brink of collapsing but suddenly remembered Luffy. He pushed the red-headed man away from him and was panting. For some reason, Law didn't want Luffy to know about Eustass.

"Leave" Law managed to say "Leave me alone"

Just as Eustass went to say something, a group of people called his name. It caught his attention, but before he left, he looked at Law, "Don't worry. I'm back in town for a while. Let's see each other again, soon"

Law was, to his surprise, still standing after Eustass left. His breathing became even again and he tried to relax his body. The crowd didn't pay any attention to Law, even when he threw up on the ground. It was just another guy who ate too much fair food. Law drank some of the bottled water he bought, swishing it out to get the acidic taste out of his mouth.

One breath at a time, thinking of other things, trying to distract himself. Law was surprised he acted this way. This was by far the extremist reaction he'd had to something like this. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Torao?"

Law looked over and saw Luffy. He didn't want the boy to see him in his current state. He didn't know how Luffy would react, he still wasn't ready to tell Luffy. Law learned and mastered the fake smile. He'd been doing it since he was young for years.

He smiled at Luffy. 

"Was it fun?" Law asked, putting a little cheer in his voice.

Luffy smiled, "Yeah, it was! When I looked down I could see everything, even you! You were talking to some big guy for some reason, who was he?"

Law stopped for a second, "He was just asking for directions. Don't worry about it. Want to go to the bumper cars?"

That distracted Luffy and the excuse was valid enough, "Okay!"

The rest of the night Law forced himself to keep a happy face, and after a period of time, Luffy actually did end up making him feel better. The straw-hatted boy was joking and fooling around at any opportunity given. He made everything seem better.

"Torao! Watch this!" Luffy got into a stance in front of the punching machine. If you scored 100, you would get a prize.

The teenager vendor who had a face full of pimples rolled his eyes, "Just another guy trynna impress everyone"

DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!

"WE HAVE A NEW WINNER! HIGHEST SCORE ACHIEVED 100%!" the game was loud enough for everyone to hear. There was a crowd around Luffy.

"I tried that earlier and only got 70%. I bet the game's broken, by now" one guy said.

"Yeah, no way that scrawny kid one"

"No kidding, I only got 58%"

Luffy looked at the vendor, "I want my prize, now!"

The vendor looked at Luffy bewildered, "The game's broken, I can't give it to you. There's no way you could beat it. I set the game's difficulty to hardcore!"

Luffy frowned, "No way! I won, fair and square. Gimme my prize!" 

"I won't! The game's broken! You didn't win!" The vendor argued.

"Ok, then do you wanna see how strong I am, again! I don't mind doing it for the prize!" Luffy suggested.

The vendor laughed at Luffy's proposition, "Ok, then we'll get the strongest guy on the fair's staff to take your punch"

Luffy grinned, "I like challenges. No problem, but this time you'll give me my prize, right?"

"I'll give you two prizes if you win, both of them from the big section, and I'll let you have a free pass for the rest of the night to eat the fair food," the vendor said smugly.

"WHAT! FOR REAL! I'M GONNA WIN THIS THING" Luffy shouted out excitedly. He began stretching in the area the crowd had cleared out from.

Law stood in the crowd. Luffy waved over at Law and gave him a thumbs up as if saying 'I got this'. Law really didn't doubt the fact that he did.

Until he saw the guy he was up against walking into the area where Luffy stood.

"This is the kid? He looks like something I find in my Mr. Noodles" 

The crowd roared with laughter, except for Law.

It was Eustass Kid. 

The redhead spotted Law in the crowd and smiled at him. Law quickly looked away trying not to make contact with Eustass at all. He wanted to tell Luffy that they could just buy a toy somewhere else and they should just leave for tonight, but they had both already gotten into their stances.

The deal was Eustass punched Luffy first and if he wasn't knocked out, Luffy would punch Eustass. It would be decided which punch was worse by the crowd. Luffy was the one who stupidly insisted that Eustass go first.

The whole thing was idiotic. 

All for stupid fair toys and junk food.

"FIRST, WE HAVE EUSTASS KID, A BOXING CHAMPION WHEN HE WAS STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL"

The crowd cheered.

"SECOND, WE HAVE STRAW HAT KID WHO BEAT THE BROKEN GAME"

Cheers were heard, but not as many as Eustass.

"LET'S BEGIN!" the vendor shouted out.

Eustass walked close to Luffy. He towered over Luffy since he was a lot taller and wider. He cracked his knuckles menacingly, trying to get a reaction from Luffy.

Luffy didn't flinch. His face was focused on the prize. His eyebrows were knitted, his mouth created a frown, and he had absolutely no fear or doubt visible on his face.

"You should clench your teeth" Eustass sneered at Luffy.

His fast punch drove into Luffy's stomach. 

Law gasped as did the rest of the crowd.

But, no sound came from Luffy.

He was still on his feet.

The whole crowd was quiet. 

Luffy lifted his head a little and looked at Eustass, "My turn"

The boy didn't even wait for Eustass to do anything, let alone clench his teeth. One foot dug into the ground and Luffy pivoted on his heel and let his punch go right into Eustass' stomach. It was like a pistol. Everyone thought Eustass had a fast punch, but the punch Luffy just gave Eustass was beyond comprehension.

Eustass coughed loudly and fell to the ground. 

Luffy knocked the air out of the guy. In one punch. 

He made Eustass fall to his knees. In one punch. 

The man was obliterated. In one punch.

Law felt so much satisfaction watching Luffy make this one swift move. It was like a gift from God, sent down to him.

The crowd was going wild. The vendor's face was priceless. Eustass was dragged off by a bunch of guys and the last one standing was Luffy. People came over to him and tried to talk to him, but he wasn't listening.

"Listen, zit-face, I want that huge polar bear and raccoon dog stuffed animal. Also, gimme my pass" Luffy pointed at the stuffies and was making sure his prize was going to be given to him.

The crowd soon disappeared and the vendor gave Luffy his prizes. He looked extremely embarrassed and regretful but still kept his word.

Luffy went over to Law who was standing near, "Look, Law! I won!"

Law couldn't stop himself from smiling after seeing Luffy's little victory. Law felt like he won more than Luffy did just watching the little game, "I saw, that was quite the punch"

"It was nothing. I held back, so I wouldn't hurt him"

It now made sense to Law why he took the punch first. 

"That's crazy. One punch and he looked like he almost died. There's still more power behind that punch?" Law asked, astonished.

Luffy laughed, "Wayyyyy more! I've been training all my life"

Law wondered what he was training for, but knowing Luffy it was probably to fight a bear or something.

"Oh! Here! This was the one I wanted to get you before they made me play another game!" Luffy handed him the big white polar bear stuffed animal that was as big as Law.

The feeling he felt at the moment was absolutely wild:

1\. Luffy beat up Eustass with no trouble at all.

2\. Luffy won a big polar bear about the size of Law for doing it.

3\. He gave Law the prize and told him that he only went through the whole stupid thing for him.

Law hugged Luffy tightly and kissed him repeatedly across the face. It was the only plausible action in Law's opinion. He hated showing affection in public, but he wanted to let Luffy know how good he was feeling at the moment, he wanted to share the moment. Luffy was laughing the whole time and took every single one of the kisses proudly. A few people passing by who saw the fight found the whole scene adorable.

"Ok! I've decided! Let's go eat some more fair food!" Luffy held his free food pass in his hand and began running from vendor to vendor getting as much food as he could.

Law followed Luffy around as he held the two huge stuffed animals in his arms. Luffy had bags full of food and continued eating as they walked to every single vendor in sight.

Law's arms were getting tired. He felt like the two stuffed animals weighed more than him. They finally made it to the last food vendor who was selling peanut brittle.

Law checked the time on his watch and noticed it was starting to get late, "We should head back" 

They both looked around when they heard a whistling noise and a crack. The sky began to light up and Luffy and Law looked up. 

Fireworks were going off.

"Woah! They're so cool! I set them off a few times before but Nami almost ripped my head off cuz I set one off that flew into our neighbor's window" Luffy looked at the fireworks with awe.

Law chuckled, "That's illegal. You need a permit to set them off"

"Permit, shmermit, I make my own rules" Luffy crossed his arms, but then looked confused, "Why's everybody kissing?"

Law looked around and saw a bunch of couples were around them, "I guess it's something people do when fireworks go off?"

Luffy smirked and took that as an invitation. He put the bags of food down and jumped onto Law. The both of them toppled down onto the big polar bear stuffy. Luffy licked Law's lips and didn't have to wait for Law to open his mouth. Law could taste all the fair food Luffy had been eating as his tongue went deeper into Law's mouth. Law let Luffy take control and go at it, even if they were in public.

It's not like anyone was paying attention.

"Torao, I love you" Luffy muttered.

The kiss and words that came from Luffy had completely erased any thoughts of Eustass, Law was having. In fact, it erased all his thoughts. The only thing he could think about was the man on top of him.

Luffy.

Once the fireworks ended, Luffy had already gotten his hands up Law's shirt.

"Ok, that's enough" Law pushed Luffy off.

Luffy whined, "Aw, come on"

Law turned slightly red and was glad it was dark outside, "Later, ok?"

Luffy cheered and grabbed the bags. Law put the stuffed animals on his back and they walked all the way back to where Law parked the car. The whole time Luffy was munching down all the food he had gotten and talked about how much fun he had today.

By the time they got to the car, Luffy had already eaten half of his food.

"No eating in the car" Law scolded Luffy as he got crumbs all over his seats. He managed to shove the stuffed animals in his car's trunk and they drove back to Law's place.

Luffy was absolutely restless in his seat. 

No food or Law.

A nightmare, Luffy deemed it.

Once they finally got to Law's place, he decided he would park outdoors. He had work tomorrow and he usually went from the front entrance since it was faster. Luffy fumbled with his seatbelt and grabbed his food bags, rummaging through them and grabbing anything he could eat.

Law grabbed the stuffed animals and they both walked towards the entrance of the apartment.

"Hey, isn't that the red hair guy?" Luffy pointed at someone who was standing out of Law's condo.

Law dropped the stuffed animals.

There was one thing that came to Law's mind.

What will Luffy do?


	7. Chapter 7

"What're you doing here"

Law's heart was pounding. He had completely forgotten that Eustass still knew his address. The same thing that happened at the fair was starting to happen again.

Luffy looked at Law with a look of confusion, "What's the matter, Torao? Who is he?"

Eustass approached them, "I'm Law's boyfriend"

Law felt vomit burning the back of his throat. His breathing was jagged. Law squatted down, clenching his shirt as he felt his heart burn. It was happening again.

"Torao! Are you okay?" Luffy kneeled down beside Law. 

Law began gagging, his eyes watering, but trying to keep his composure. He couldn't say anything. It felt like he was being choked again. He could feel the non-existent nails digging into his throat. It was horrible and he couldn't stop it.

"C'mon, baby, don't overreact. What's your problem?" Eustass was now in front of the both of them. Luffy inhaled sharply and stood up.

"Baby?" Luffy growled.

Eustass cocked an eyebrow up and had a smug grin across his face, "Yeah. Don't think cuz you gave me one little punch you can beat me. I underestimated you that's all. I have people that can hunt you down, so don't act all tough. Law is my boyfriend."

Law couldn't hear anything going on around him. Everything was blurry.

"You're lying!" Luffy shouted, "He's with me, now!"

"Go ahead and ask him. That is, if he can even speak" Eustass said humorously.

Law managed to look up at Luffy to see the expression he was making. 

It was terrifying. The look he had on struck fear into Law's heart and couldn't imagine how the person facing it felt. Luffy's jaw was clenched, baring his teeth. The vein in his forehead was throbbing. His eyebrows were arched down and his eyes had the look of a beast. 

He turned to Law, "Who is he"

Luffy was demanding to be answered, but Law opened his mouth helplessly. He didn't even know where to begin. He didn't have the energy or time to tell the straw-hatted boy. 

Luffy caught on and rephrased his question, "Is he good or bad"

Law took a deep and shaky breath and mustered up everything left in him.

"Bad"

Luffy looked at Law and nodded. It was like he knew Law was telling the truth. 

The last thing he saw was Luffy's muscular back to him and Eustass getting ready to fight.

Law blacked out.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Law woke up in his bed, extremely fatigued. He felt his whole body was weighing him down, even when he was laying down. 

Memories of the night before started appearing. Law's heart rate increased as he recalled the events. 

Law quickly got out of bed. He stood up, even though he felt dizzy and ready to fall at any moment. He urgently walked out of his bedroom. 

He heard the tv.

"Torao, what are you doing up?"

Luffy's voice was gentle and worried. It made Law relax, but not fully. He was sitting on the couch watching a kids channel.

"I-I need to know what happened"

Luffy shook his head, "Get more rest. Chopper told me you should sleep more. I called Penguin and told him what happened, so you have a break from work"

Law looked at Luffy with a look of despair and only said one word, "Please"

Luffy looked unapproving but looked more lenient than he did before. He patted a spot on the couch indicating for him to sit down. Law walked over and sat down beside him, but not too close. He felt uncomfortable, for some reason.

Luffy tapped his chin as if trying to remember what happened, "Well, I didn't notice you passed out until I got a few on him. He was a mess, so I turned around to check up on you and you were out like a light. I was worried and turned my back on him and boom. He was gone, he ran away. I took you up to your place and called Chopper. He did his part and told me to tell you to rest"

Law looked at Luffy expectingly as if wondering if there was more to the story.

"That's about it" Luffy shrugged and now they had swapped expressions. He looked at Law expecting an explanation.

Law's mouth felt dry. 

"So, who was he?" Luffy asked. He wasn't looking at Law but had a calm demeanor.

Law thought for a second. Where should he even begin?

"He was my ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him almost a year ago." Law felt as if he was about to relive the day.

Luffy had a dark expression, "Why did you guys break up"

Law bit his bottom lip. 

He didn't know if he was ready to tell Luffy. What would he think of him after? Would he break up with him? Would he leave him alone? Like he was before?

The questions in his head began piling one after another.

Luffy put his arm around Law.

An action that had warmth behind it. He looked at Law and noticed the pain that was painted across his face and smiled.

A smile that gave Law courage.

Law felt he was ready. He felt confident enough to tell Luffy.

"Well, it started in high school..."


	8. Chapter 8

Trafalgar D. Water Law was just your average old straight 'A' student. 

Law was walking to his next class and had a few cue cards in his hands (he was studying as he walked).

"U-um, L-Law!", a squeaky voice called out to him

Law turned to see a skinny and short boy. On his face, he had round glasses and sported a bowl haircut. He looked extremely intimidated by Law and shoved a note into his hand. He ran away without saying another word.

Law opened the note.

"Dear Law,

I met you three months ago when you helped me pick out a book at the school library. You were volunteering at lunch and I was mesmerized by you the first time I saw you. Your steely gray eyes, your tattoos, your knowledge-"

He rolled his eyes. He crumpled it up and threw it into the closest recycling bin. He didn't have time for love. It was the last thing on his list.

He continued to his class and sat down at his usual seat at the very back. He didn't like being a target for teachers, even if he could answer the questions with ease. Next to him was an unfamiliar guy with crazy red hair, but Law thought it was just someone else he didn't notice or care about

The second bell rang and the shuffling stopped when the teacher cleared her throat.

"Ok, before we start today's class, we're going to welcome a new student in our class" she smiled and looked towards the boy next to him, "Eustass Kid"

The redhead frowned and had an unfriendly expression on as the class clapped politely for him. Law didn't clap for such a smug bastard.

Just your average punk, Law thought. Although, he wasn't one to be talking since he always got in trouble for getting into fights. 

"So, where did you move from?" the teacher smiled.

Law would've hated being in Eustass' position.

Eustass rolled his eyes and put a piece of gum in his mouth, he chewed it for a bit and opened his mouth, "Nowhere special"

The teacher just smiled at the response and decided not to test the patience of a teenager. She began the lesson.

Law put his headphones in and began working on an assignment for another class. He already knew the material they were going over today and decided it would be a waste of time to listen to it again.

As Law worked, he felt Eustass' eyes on him. He continued writing, hoping he would look away, but he continued watching him like a hawk.

Law took out an earbud fifteen minutes in and looked back at the weird redhead, "Do you have a problem or something?"

The redhead looked a bit taken back with the sudden attack, but laughed, "No, I was just looking at you and thought angels weren't supposed to be in hell"

Har, har, har. Law rolled his eyes. What a lame pick up line.

"Not interested. Go fuck yourself" Law put his earbuds back in and began working once more. 

Eustass looked away, but would occasionally steal a quick glance at Law, thinking he didn't know. Law laughed a little to himself at the stupidity of the redhead.

Fast forward a bit. 

The both of them happened to have almost all of their classes together. 

They were now partners in Bio due to randomselctor.com.

They start liking each other a little more than before while working on the project.

Fast forward a little more.

They end up fighting together against a group of guys.

Fast forward even more.

They go separate ways after graduating.

Years pass, Law is 24. He meets Eustass again at a bar. They hit it off. He seems more mature but he's still the same punk from years ago. 

They go out on a date. They go out on another, and another, and another.

There's a connection.

They begin dating for real.

Law gets a job.

He works late nights and long shifts since he's new and wants to make a good impression.

Eustass is never home. Law hasn't had sex with Eustass, yet. Few more months into their relationship, they never see each other, unless Eustass wants to meet up.

Law finds out he's cheating when he walks in on Eustass and another person at HIS PLACE. 

The person he's with tell's Law he didn't know and that Eustass had been with a lot of other people so they thought it was ok to have a one night stand with him. The person apologizes and leaves in a hurry.

Law is infuriated. He had sex with other people and never once had sex with him. Never tried to spend time with Law but took the time for other people. Showing affection only when he wants attention. Taking money when needed. Living in Law's place. Always high. Never doing anything productive. Law is fed up with the whole thing. He starts to see all the flaws in the relationship if you could even call it one. Law was so busy with work he didn't even notice. His eyes are burning. Tears streaming down his face. He tells Eustass to leave and never come back. 

Eustass is mad after this occurrence. He thinks Law is overreacting and being sensitive. He decides to twist Law's words.

He thinks Law wants to have sex with him. 

He thinks Law is jealous. 

Eustass tries to initiate but Law is pissed off and pushes him off. Eustass becomes even more pissed off and begins to choke Law. He slammed him against the wall and tried to pull his pants down. 

He tells Law he was only a pretty face to have around. He tells him that he was just something to use. He tells Law other nasty things as he pulls his member out.

Law is on the verge of fainting. He feels like he's going to throw up. Blood is seeping down his neck. His head feels light and he can't defend himself because he can't breathe. The situation scares him. He's helpless. He can't do anything.

Thankfully, before Eustass could do any more damage, the neighbors heard. They came in and saved Law. Eustass left with a few last words, "You'll never forget me" 

Law didn't press charges and left everything alone.

From that night on, he felt like he went back to a time of despair back in his youth, something he overcame with the help of Cora, but right now, he had no one. Only himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Law was scared to look but knew he had to do it.

He had to see Luffy's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the farmed chapters for the day.
> 
> Y'all I be feeling bad writing this shit. 
> 
> Shit hurted cuz I know it gon' get worse.


	9. Chapter 9

Luffy's arm fell and Law's heart soon after. The blank expression on Luffy's face was unreadable. So many thoughts were racing through Law's head. Law quickly looked away, too ashamed to look at Luffy. 

Law hastily collected a few words, "You don't have to say anything. I don't expect anything. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. It doesn't even concern you, sor-"

"SHUT UP"

Law jumped a little and looked over and saw Luffy. 

It wasn't pretty.

When Law wasn't looking, he didn't get to see Luffy trying to process everything. His face growing with angry every second. It had always taken the boy a few seconds to process everything in his head. 

It hit him when Law apologized for nothing.

He hated when people did that.

Luffy stood up and looked Law directly in the eye. Law avoided his gaze and looked down at his feet, but Luffy wasn't going to have it. 

He moved his arms towards Law's face and cupped it. 

And head-butted him.

Law rubbed his head after yelping in pain, "What the hell are you doing?!"

He was met by a furious look inches away from his face, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO APOLOGIZE FOR ANYTHING CUZ YOU DID NOTHING WRONG!"

Law didn't know what to say to Luffy. There were too many emotions. He couldn't express any of them. A memory of Cora shouting at Law trying to motivate him to live came to him. Law wanted to stop himself, but he couldn't.

Tears began flowing down his face.

Luffy let go of Law and looked at him, hands on his hips, "LOOK, I PROMISE I'LL MAKE JAGGED GUY PAY FOR THIS. I DON'T REALLY GET WHAT HAPPENED BUT I KNOW HE'S BAD AND MADE YOU UPSET, SO I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS"

Luffy's fiery gaze stood out to Law. It resonated one clear fact.

He would really do it.

And you know what?

Law wanted him to do it.

"DO YOU GET IT?"

Law nodded and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. He was sick of crying. He had done too much of it in his life. It was time for him to stop. He was ready to face the things he had been running away from.

There was a moment of silent agreement between the two.

"Look, I'm gonna go out for two days. Don't worry about me. I'll call you every night. Just stay here and keep Mini-Chopper and Mini-Bepo company" Luffy pointed at the two huge stuffed animals on the other sofa.

Law didn't say anything again but nodded in response.

Luffy smiled at Law and leaned down. He left a small kiss on his cheek, "Rest, that's what Chopper told me to tell you. You have three days off of work" 

Luffy didn't even take his stuff. He had a heavy foot and was out the door in a matter of minutes, but told Law to 'not think'.

Law still sitting on the couch listening to the television in the background and the slamming of his door. 

That would be hard because thinking was the only thing he could do.

Thus began his thoughts.

Law was absolutely disgusted with the way he reacted to Eustass. He never thought he was this weak. It just felt like he was reliving the moment of weakness at the time. It reminded him of a long long time ago. When he was young and couldn't control anything. Law hadn't thought much of that night with Eustass for a long time. He hid it deep inside him where he would never have to think about it.

When Luffy touched him the first time, nothing came up. It was strange to Law, but Luffy was the first to make him forget about Eustass during sexual activities. He had tried to do it with other partners, but could never get into it which led him to just leave it at that.

Later, when Luffy and Law kept doing it, the images started resurfacing. He remembered why he hadn't been with anyone for a while when he met up with Zoro and Smoker. He kept remembering the bastard.

Law knew he could overcome it easily, just like everything else that happened to him. He just needed time, then he planned to tell Luffy and continue with his life as usual. He was willing to do the work for Luffy.

But, Eustass had to appear and cause that reaction. 

Law knew if he saw Eustass now he could definitely take it, no problem. 

He could overcome it. 

He was sure of that. 

Talking to Luffy helped Law remember his usual cycle. The reaction he had to Eustass seriously shook him up. It surprisingly reminded him of Corazon. When they argued he would always yell at Law for being negative in any situations.

Handling things alone was hard for Law, but he could do it.

No Corazon. Not wanting to mix up his friends.

Luffy managed to get it out of him.

Luffy and Eustass mixed together made him nervous. He wanted to tell Luffy prior to the unexpected event at a later time when he got over Eustass. Law didn't add that Eustass coming into his calculations. 

Luffy's reaction meant a lot to Law, surprisingly. He didn't know how strongly he felt about until it actually happened. He knew Luffy would be upset, but he didn't know at what.

Law felt considerably better. He didn't notice until he thought about it more. Luffy made him talk like Corazon. Someone he could trust with everything, even his life. Something Law had long forgotten.

It was a breath of fresh air. Everything felt considerably lighter.

One question that stayed in Law's head was what was Luffy planning on doing?

He had no doubt Luffy was going to do what he planned, but what was it he planned? Knowing Luffy, he didn't even know what he was going to do until he saw Eustass. 

Law couldn't help worrying about Luffy. 

He knew Eustass wasn't the man to play by the rules. He didn't care. From what he heard, Eustass was mixed up with some messed up things. The other night, he remembered him saying something about gangs.

Law wouldn't put it past Eustass. The man had always used underhanded tricks.

Why was Luffy even doing this? They've only known each other for less than a month. Was it normal for people to just shove themselves into other people's problems like?

It all reminded him of Cora and made him feel even more intoxicated by Luffy.

Law wasn't sure anymore, but he had confidence in one thing and that was Luffy. 

He was sure about that.

The whole day, Law spent it thinking about everything. 

He was brain dead and drowsy by the end of it.

It was around 12 A.M and Law heard his phone ringing from his room as he laid on the huge stuffed animals. He was tired out of his mind.

How long had his phone been ringing? 

Law hauled himself up and dragged himself to his room. He should be getting to sleep soon, anyways.

When he got to his room, he took his phone off the nightstand and checked his notifications.

15 missed calls from Luffy

56 new messages

1 missed call from Penguin

2 missed calls from Bepo

Law quickly called Luffy back.

Half a ring and Luffy had picked up.

"TORAO!" the voice shouted into Law's ear.

Law held it away from his ear and turned on his speaker.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER! ARE YOU OK!" 

Law was a little dazed, "Uh? Yeah"

He heard a relieved exhale but than Luffy began yelling again, "WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER! I WAS WORRIED!"

Law fumbled with his phone. What could he say? He was busy thinking.

"Sorry"

"Keep your phone beside you! When I call ANSWER!" he could visualize Luffy upset on the other side of the phone. His voice had so much feeling behind it so he knew when Luffy was being honest (which was most of the time)/

"I'm only mad cuz I wanted to talk to you, but I had to find Eustass. It was harder than I thought. I finally got time and you never answered! Anyways, I'm talking to you while I'm working on this!" Luffy explained.

Luffy was talking to Law like nothing happened. It was like everything was still the same. No, everything is the same. Luffy didn't care about stuff like this. It made Law smile to himself a little.

"I promise I'll keep it beside me, but what do you even plan on doing to Eustass? What're you doing right now" Law asked curiously. 

"LUFFY, GET OFF THE FUCKING PHONE. ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED" a shrill female voice screeched at Luffy on his side.

A sound that sounded alarmingly similar to a gunshot was heard in the background. 

"Uh, Luffy, are you okay?" Law called out to the boy, uncertain.

"Torao, I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow- BANG! Eat, sleep, watch tv, and eat! Don't worry about me, I'm strong! Bye, love you!"

Luffy hung up.

Law sat on the edge of his bed, confused, looking down at his phone. He texted Bepo and the others to tell him he was doing okay and gave them vague details on what happened.

What in the actual hell was Luffy doing?

Law was worried but knew Luffy would be fine. It was a gut feeling. He decided he would see what happened when Luffy came back. He knew he would. Law fell asleep after everything. He had a deep sleep that night. No dreams or nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, y'all if something don't make sense hmu cuz I get distracted af and I'll change stuff up. Thanks for all the comments so far :)


	10. Chapter 10

You have one new voicemail. 

"Hey, Torao- (BANG!) I can't call you tonight, but I decided to leave a voicemail would be better than no call at all! (BOOM)! I just wanted to tell you to rest and that I love ya! I don't have a lot else to- (AHHHHH!) Can you quiet down? I'm trynna talk here. Anyways, leave a voicemail for me. I'll see you tomorrow but when I'm in the car I wanna listen to your voice (BANG! BANG! BANG!)"

"LUFFY, I'M GONNA KILL YOU BEFORE THEY KILL US" Law thought he heard Sanji's voice, but thought otherwise. The man did have a good kick but he was a chef for god sake.

"(WHACK!) Oh shoot, that was a close one. Anyways, see ya tomorrow, I gotta surprise for ya!"

End of message.

Press 7 to erase message.

Press 3 to save message.

Law pressed 3.

Message saved. Goodbye.

The call ended itself. 

Law called Luffy and was sent straight to voicemail. 

Please record your message when you hear the beep.

Beeeeeep

"Hey, Luffy. It's ok. I'll see you tomorrow, anyways. I know you probably won't hear this, but be careful. Don't get cocky because you got one on him at the fair. He was really holding back. I know. Anyways, if you're listening to this when you're on your way here..."

Law paused.

"I'm glad you're coming to see me. I'm looking forward to seeing you"

Press pound to send message.

Law pressed the button.

Message sent. Goodbye.

Law tossed his phone onto his nightstand and sat on his bed and thought of the message. It was 11 pm and Law had been doing chores around his place the whole day. He had kept himself busy and found it relaxing. Keeping himself busy was his own way of relaxing.

All he heard was what he believed to be gunshots, explosives, people screaming, and Luffy's sweet words. He wasn't surprised. Law knew this was what Luffy would go through if he went after Eustass but he didn't get to warn Luffy. 

He stayed awake till 3 am thinking about what Luffy had gotten himself into. He knew Luffy was strong. Luffy had told him about some of his fights from the past in his high school days. Apparently, the boy used multiple fighting styles. He joined any competition he could, boxing, taekwondo, karate, you name it. Luffy lived for fighting. He saw some videos of Luffy in his tournaments and Law thought it was an understatement to say he was impressed. The boy's fights took less than three minutes to finish. 

Law was still worried. He fought with Eustass before. Eustass had experience in the streets fighting. From what Law knew, Luffy mostly fought with rules. The complete opposite of Eustass. Thankfully, from what Law was hearing in the background, Luffy had some people to keep him in check. They seemed to be holding up well. 

Law had confidence Luffy would win.

All he could do was wait for Luffy.

He drifted off thinking of what things Luffy would tell him tomorrow.

Law was sleeping soundly. Of course, until he heard the slam of his front door. He jolted out of his sleep and got up, quickly. He was already smiling. 

Law hurriedly ran out of his room and was met by only half of Luffy. The other half was stuffed in his fridge. 

"Luffy?"

The boy stuck his head out, his cheeks were round and full of food. Luffy's face lit up when he saw Law. His cheeks lifted with his lips. Law put his hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing at the idiot.

Luffy began chewing at high speed and choked when he tried to swallow it all in one go. Law quickly ran to grab a cup and filled some water for him. He grabbed it out of Law's hand and chugged it down in one go. His face grew more and more relieved and he let out a breath of relief.

"Thought I was gonna die there!" Luffy said exasperatedly as he put the cup down.

Law just looked at the idiot of a boyfriend he had and laughed. He laughed and laughed until Luffy joined in, too. The both of them laughed for five minutes straight, for no real reason. 

Once their laughter died down, they both looked at each other. There was some very obvious tension on Law's part (not Luffy, the guy couldn't even spell tension).

Luffy approached Law and wrapped his arms around him. They stood there for a bit just getting a feel each other. Law could feel the warmth of Luffy against his own body. He didn't realize it till now but he actually missed Luffy a lot. It was only two days but he was craving Luffy's touch more than he thought he did.

He felt Luffy's breath against his skin. 

"Torao, I missed you" 

Law only had one word for his feelings. He had never felt it before but it was something Cora called love. It wasn't like Cora's love, that was more family love. His heart swelled up at the words. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart. It was something he never felt with Eustass. Sure, they hit it off when they talked, but it seemed like there was something lacking in their relationship. Law always thought it was him and he would never truly know what it felt to be loved, but he was wrong.

Law knew whatever the both of them were. It had to be love.

"I did, too" Law mumbled as they pulled away from each other.

Law was craving to be touched more but his craving for answers was even stronger, "So, you gonna tell me how everything went?"

Luffy grinned, "Yeah, but can I eat first? I'm soooooo hungry"

Law rolled his eyes. Of course, when was this stupid kid ever full.

"I don't want to cook. Do you want to go to Smitty's?" Law asked "It's on me"

Luffy's eyes lit up, "Really! Cool, let's go, now!"

He ran towards the door and began fiddling with his shoes. Law went to grab his wallet and put on some more presentable clothes. Luffy was restlessly waiting for him at the door and when he saw Law walking out of his room he began groaning and telling Law to hurry up.

Law locked the door to his place and looked at Luffy, "Do you want to walk? It's only like five minutes away"

"Sure, whatever, I just wanna eat!" Luffy huffed. He grabbed Law's hand and began sprinting down the hallways of the building.

"Hey! Calm down! You'll eat either way" Law reminded the boy who was pressing the button for the elevator aggressively and repeatedly.

Luffy wasn't listening. He ran towards the stairs and began flying down with them. Law being dragged down with him. The both of them sprinted all the way to Smitty's as Law told Luffy to cool it.

The waitress looked at the both of them when they entered and smiled, "Table for two?"

Law nodded.

"Right this way," the waitress said with a customer service voice.

Luffy was already ahead of her, "This table?"

"Yes, here's your menus" she handed them to Law "My name's Cherry, so call for me if you need help with anything"

"Thanks" Law opened his menu and Luffy was already browsing through his options.

Luffy put his down after a minute, "I've decided. I want the Texas, Western, Meat lovers, and Ukrainian skillet-

Law cut Luffy off right away, already knowing where he was going with his order, "You want to order everything, right?"

"Woah. How did you know? Can you read minds or something?" Luffy's eyes widened and looked genuinely shocked by how Law knew what was going on.

"Yes, Luffy. I can obviously read minds" Law rolled his eyes and continued looking through the menu, trying to find something a picky eater like him could eat.

Luffy rubbed his temples and close his eyes, "Quick! 1-10! What number am I thinking of?"

Law guessed randomly, "1?"

"What the HECK!" Luffy shouted, gaining him some strange looks from the people around their table.

"Luffy, I can also predict the future and if you don't shut the fuck up, it won't be pretty", Law finally found a plate he'd like and put his menu down.

Cherry came back to them as Luffy kept pestering Law to tell him the animal he was thinking of, "Are you two ready to order?"

"Yeah, we'll get everything on the menu and one Big Country Breakfast with the pancakes as a side"

"And, I want milk!" Luffy added.

The girl wasn't writing anything down, which made Law wonder why she was just standing doing nothing, "Would you like a drink, too, sir?"

"I'll get a cup of coffee," Law said.

Luffy was eyeing Cherry, "How come your not writing anything down, lady?"

"Oh! You noticed?" She seemed genuinely surprised, "I have a good memory and hate carrying things around like the paper and pen, plus it's faster"

Law was intrigued with Cherry's memory, "That's quite impressive. Wish I could have such a talent while I'm working"

"What do you do?" She hurriedly added "If you don't mind me asking"

"A doctor. Well, actually a surgeon. I'm usually in the ER. Everything's hectic there but I manage to remember the important stuff, all thanks to my nurses"

Her eyes widened, "Wow! That's amazing! You look so young and you're already working this hard" she looked at Law in awe.

"Enough to buy the whole menu" Law joked.

The both of them laughed and suddenly a bang across Law was heard.

Luffy banged his fist on the table, "I'M HUNGRY!"

Cherry turned bright red and squeaked, "Sorry for holding you up"

"Don't worry about it. He's always hungry" Law rolled his eyes.

She smiled and still looked a little embarrassed but rushed off to give the kitchen the order.

Law looked at Luffy, "What was that?"

"You were being too nice to her" Luffy puffed his cheeks.

Law couldn't believe it, "Are you jealous or something?"

"Well, I don't like sharing," Luffy said as a pout grew on his face.

Law turned a little red and began arguing with the monkey, "What do you mean? We were just talking"

"You were being too nice to her! She was looking at you like I look at you!" Luffy argued back. He was definitely a stubborn one.

Law shook his head and changed the subject, "Anyways, are you gonna tell me what happened the two days you were gone? I've been wondering this whole time."

"Oh! I completely forgot about that" Luffy laughed, "Well, I'll give you the short version. I got Nami, she's my informant, to find out where Eustass was. Turns out he is part of a gang and a gang that apparently does bad stuff that I don't like. So, I went to my friends to the city he was at. Beat him up and it was all cool. He got caught by this other big shot after I left him all beat down. To sum it up, I won" 

Law was confused, "So, you and your friends went against a gang. Like a real gang. And won?"

"Oh! Nami told me how to answer this one. We're like the neighborhood watch but for the city. We've been in a lot of fights and stuff since there always a lot of stuff going on over here, ya know?" Luffy explained.

"City watch?" Law thought about it. It was a weird Luffy thing. He could see the straw-hatted boy doing something like that.

"Yeah, it's fun. I do it all the time. It's part of the family business" Luffy added.

Before Law could ask anything else, Cherry came by with a few plates.

"We're just going to send out as many orders as we can at a time" She explained as she set seven plates onto the table "I made yours first since it's only one plate"

Luffy had already began feasting but still kept a close and calculating eye on Cherry as she smiled at Law and handed him his plate. 

The rest of the time, they talked about their usual things and ate. Law felt like everything was back to normal and even better. He felt so good. It felt good to breathe for some reason. Everything just felt better. He didn't have to worry about what Luffy thought about everything because guess what? He didn't care.

Luffy's stomach was as round as the earth by the time they finished eating. Cherry came by with the cash register. She was holding a pen and handed the machine to Law. He quickly put his credit card in and tried not to look at the price of the meal. He handed it back to her and she ripped out two receipts.

Law was too busy to notice since he was putting his card back in his wallet but Cherry was writing something down on the receipt, but Luffy was a little more attentive than usual.

Maybe he was just looking at the right time.

Maybe he was paying attention to the small details.

Whatever it was, Luffy grabbed the receipt before she could hand it to Law and gave her a glare. One that would make anyone back up. Cherry looked taken back but was silent. She couldn't say anything. She quickly said goodbye and hurried off to the next customers without sparing another glance

"What's up with her?" Law looked at the waitress weirdly.

Luffy shrugged as he crumpled up the receipt and tossed it in the garbage near them, "Dunno"

"Was that the receipt?" Law asked.

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't want to see it" Luffy snickered "You looked awfully sad while looking at the cash machine thingy"

Law nudged Luffy in the rib as they walked out of the restaurant. They decided they would go walk in the park since it was a considerably nice spring day.

As they walked and talked Luffy gasped, "I forgot to tell you about the surprise!"

Law looked at Luffy and the boy began to tell him of this so-called ‘surprise’ as they ate ice cream in the sunny weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been busy with moving, but we're back to farming chapters boys.
> 
> I've got things sort of set up again lmao.


	11. Chapter 11

Law stood outside his place and saw a red Jeep pulling up. It began beeping loudly at Law who was starting to get mad since it was 6 AM and people were still sleeping. He didn't want to get complaints from the neighbors.

"Luffy! Stop beeping for crying out loud! People are sleeping" Law shouted as Luffy came to a stop but was still beeping, now making a little tune with the horn.

Luffy rolled all the windows down and music flooded the parking lot, "HUH, WHAT'D YA SAY? DOESN'T MATTER NOW, TELL ME LATER, HOP IN! WE GOT PLACES TO BE!"

Law sighed the longest sigh of his life and picked up his bags. He threw it in the back and sat in the front beside Luffy. As soon as he closed his door, Luffy was already speeding off. Law struggled to grab his seatbelt and buckle it.

"Luffy, for fuck sake, slow down," Law said exasperatedly as they almost ran over a cat.

Luffy wasn't listening. He was in the zone. They were on the highway and happened to come across a car. 

Not just any car. 

A car that was challenging Luffy to a highway battle. They were revving their engines and beeping loudly at them.

Law's facial expression grew more and more serious, "Luffy, don't do it"

"I WON'T BACK DOWN" Luffy shifted some gears and put the pedal to the metal.

Law was now glued to his seat from how fast they were going. The high way was empty at this time. He looked outside the window to see who they were racing. 

It made sense when he saw two stupid hung over teenagers. 

They were obviously going home after a good night.

Law thought how dumb they had to be to go against a madman, like Luffy, but he forgets they don't know who they've challenged. 

It was absolute murder what Luffy did to them. 

Luffy wasn't driving his usual sports cars (if he did, Luffy may as well have just buried their bodies and dance on their graves), he was using his Jeep. The other guys had a worn down Volvo.

Luffy clearly had experience. The fact was brighter than the sun. The other guys perhaps did it drunk a few times before. 

Their fate was set in stone before they even began racing. Once the guys got to their exit, they opened their windows and began swearing very loudly. Luffy pumped his music louder and stuck his head out of the window.

"SEE YA LATER, SUCKA'S" 

Even though he was a little mad, Law laughed. Luffy was too fucking silly for Law not to laugh.

Luffy finally acknowledged Law's presence, "Hey, Torao, how've you been hanging?"

"Pretty good till you noticed I was in your car" Law teased.

Luffy laughed, "I knew you were here, I was trynna impress ya! What'd ya think of that! We kicked their asses, huh?"

Law flicked Luffy's ear, "Yeah and you almost killed us. Thought we were going to the fourth dimension."

"Well, all that matters now is we won" Luffy grinned "Did ya bring your stuff for the week?"

"Yeah. Your lucky I had a bunch of days from work to go with you. If it was any other doctor, they would've called you crazy" Law said. 

Luffy looked excited as he kept driving down the highway, "You're gonna love it, Torao, I promise"

Law hummed. He was tired since it was still early in the morning. He didn't know how Luffy could be so energetic in the morning. The older man needed at least 24 hours of sleep to even seem one-eighth of what Luffy was normally.

Luffy looked over at Law, who's eyes were drooping and looked like he was on the verge of sleeping, "You can go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we're there, 'kay?"

Law yawned, "Sounds good"

He pushed his chair back and dozed off fairly quick. Though it was a bit nauseating and uncomfortable, Law got his sleep.

After a while, Law felt the car come to a stop. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It felt like he only slept for a half hour but it was way longer. Law turned his head to see Luffy had already gotten out of the car and was on the other side of his door, making a stupid face pressed up against the window.

"I hate you" Law opened the door causing Luffy to be pushed back. The straw-hatted boy laughed and had all the bags in his hands. The sky was becoming dark and Law guessed it was around 7-8 PM.

Law stepped out of the car and saw the huge villa before him. It was absolutely stunning. Luffy mentioned 'the beach house or whatever' but he never said it would be like this. It was just... wow. Law had money but he didn't throw it around like this. Everything looked expensive.

He felt like the air he was breathing was expensive.

"Luffy, what the fuck even is this" Law looked at the monstrous beauty before him.

"Oh, it's just the families vacation place. I already told ya! You know I hate repeating things. Come on, we gotta hurry up. Sanji's probably already done making the food. We're the last ones here" Luffy groaned. 

Law quickly stretched and was walking right beside Luffy into the villa. They passed by fountains, statues, pretty flowers. Law thought it was nice and all but Luffy didn't seem like that type of guy to buy a place like this. He seemed more of the 'let's get a rundown trailer and live in it'. Law prepared himself for something like that and even brought some sanitizing sprays and tools but he guessed he wouldn't need them anymore.

It was always unpredictable with Luffy, to be honest.

When they walked in they were met by people shouting, talking, laughing, and overall lots of noises at once. A ginger chick in a bikini top and shorts with a pretty looking drink in her hand ran over when she saw them walk in.

"Luffy! You're here! Good! Go help Zoro in the back with bringing up the pool table and other stuff from the basement" she looked at Law, finally noticing his presence, "Nice to meet you, I'm Nami. Thanks for treating all of my friends and I also give you my condolences for being in a relationship with Luffy. Come have a drink"

Luffy had already run down and Law was left with people he didn't know, "Sure"

She walked him over to the bar and he sat on a stool beside her. A girl with long blue hair was already there. Nami bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Nami, please," the girl said, turning red.

"This is my lovely fiancè, Vivi" Nami introduced, "Vivi, this is that guy 'Torao' that Luffy's been talking about for ages"

Vivi looked surprised, "You let Luffy do all that to you?"

Now it was Laws turn to be embarrassed. He could feel his face heating up, "Did he tell everyone?"

"Don't worry. He only told everyone here." Nami smiled and handed him a drink.

"That's not very reassuring" Law mumble and took the drink. He'd need it if everyone else knew about Law and Luffy's little moments.

As they continued to talk, Law found Nami was actually quite funny. He could relate to everything she said about Luffy and just about anything else. 

"You know, I actually thought we were going to be going to a trailer park near the beach or something" Law joked "I wasn't expecting this"

"He would do it if I gave him the chance. I bought this place with his money" Nami grinned a devilish smile "He liked the beach and everything around it but I was thinking bigger"

Law was impressed, "Well, you have good taste. The place is amazing"

Nami laughed, "Oh, stop! I know I'm great."

Vivi rolled her eyes at the statement gaining a chuckle from Law.

"But, honestly it's big? What can you even use all the space for?" Law asked.

Nami's eyes lit up, "Oh boy, let me tell you. We have three different sized pools with slides and diving boards. Hot tubs in every bathroom. Bunch of bedrooms. The basement is a game room. We have a spa. The kitchen is all Sanjis. We have huge gyms. Craft room. Library. Anything you want, it's here."

"Wow"

"It's the ultimate paradise. We all come here to relax after stressful times as the city watch and all that" Nami said "Luffy's also stacked and it took us two seconds to convince him by telling him there would be fun and slides involved"

Law laughed, "Sounds just like him, but you guys don't use this place a lot, so isn't this kind of a bad deal?"

"Now, that's where you're wrong" Nami looked like she was having a good time talking about how well she spent money, "We rent this place out to tourists and all that, and let me tell you, they're stacked. They see a nice place like this and they're practically throwing wads of cash in your face. At a certain time of year, we even make it a resort and hire some people to run it"

"Well, guess you planned this out better than I thought" Law gave her credit for her work. It was impressive. Owning a nice place and getting some cash out of it.

Nami smiled proudly, "Of course. Once again, I know I'm amazing"

"She scammed the realtors who were selling the place" Vivi added "We got it for half the price. Nami is really just a scammer"

Nami pouted, "Don't give my tricks away like that! I worked really hard on getting this place"

Vivi and Law laughed and the three of them continued talking. Soon Sanji came by wearing a pair of light blue swimming trunks, spinning around happily, "We're eating, now, ladies!" 

The three of them got up. Just as Law was about to follow the three the same way out, Nami stopped and looked at Law seriously, "You're not going out like that"

Law was confused, "What do you mean?"

"You have to wear your swimsuit. No hoodies, no jeans, none of that. Just bare skin. It's a pool party, for God's sake!" Nami ordered, "Now, go upstairs and change. Come back downstairs when you're done. You and Luffy have the fifth floor all to yourselves"

She shooed Law away before he could say anything else. He was now walking down the endless hallways in the villa. The whole place was nice and all, but how did they even get anywhere. Law finally found a staircase and began climbing them to the fifth floor. 

Once he got there, he saw a sign on one of the doors that was written in the worst handwriting Law had ever seen, 'Torao, our stuff is here'.

Law guessed that had been Luffy's writing and entered the room. The bedroom was huge. One king-sized bed in the middle of it. A chandelier dangling from the ceiling. A walk-in closet that could be considered a room and the bathroom was absolutely gorgeous. Everything seemed to be glistening, even the floor.

Law saw his bags on the floor and quickly opened them quickly. He moved stuff around and tried to find one of the swimming trunks he packed. 

Hoodie? No.

Shirt? No.

Socks? No.

Sunscreen? No.

Boxe- Ah, there it was.

Law grabbed his black swimming trunks. They had yellow stripes on them up to the thighs. He also grabbed the black Hawaïn t-shirt with a yellow floral pattern (he got it for free with the swimming trunks). He quickly got undressed and got into his trunks. He left his t-shirt unbuttoned since it would just look weird buttoned up and grabbed a pair of Raybans he brought for the trip. 

Law managed to find his way outside to the... backyard? 

More like a football field with pools and crazy party stuff. Loud music was blasting on the speakers. Pretty and colorful lights everywhere. Party games, left and right. Law didn't know most of the people, but he recognized a few of them as his previous patients. Law spotted Luffy who was about to open the barbeques top.

"LUFFY, GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF THE BARBEQUE" Sanji ran over, ready to kick his ass. Luffy quickly retreated and ran towards the pool that was being lit up by big and bright lights.

Someone ran up to him, "Torao!"

It was Chopper. The boy from the first time he met Luffy, "Hello, Chopper. How're you doing?"

He smiled, "Pretty good until I remember finals are coming up"

Chopper led Law to one of the beach chairs and sat down beside him. Apparently, he was very interested in Law's opinion on things in the medical world. He didn't have many people to talk to about it here. Chopper was actually more informed about the medical world than Law thought he would be.

"Is anyone in your family a doctor? Or do you just study really hard?" Law asked as he watched Sanji prepare the food and everything else as he tried to keep Luffy away. The man was quite skilled at doing both.

"My dad taught me a lot. He wanted to be a doctor but it was short lived. He died when I was younger" Chopper had a small and smile on his face.

Law apologized quickly, "I'm sorry for asking about something personal like that"

"No, don't worry about it. He actually gives me the motivation to become the best doctor out there. Anyways, my godmother is a real doctor and taught me almost everything I know" he announced proudly.

Law smiled a little sadly, "My parents were doctors, too. They died when I was ten, but I was adopted and this really nice guy came around. He really helped me out, so I sorta get how you feel" 

Chopper and Law continued bonding over medical information, friends, and family. It seemed like they were actually quite compatible.

Sanji started yelling, "OK, COME AND GET IT"

He twirled over to the girls and served them himself, "For the beautiful ladies"

Law and Chopper went over to the table where Luffy and a bunch of others guys were practically ripping each other up into pieces to grab some food. Law decided to stay back, he wasn't hungry enough to get beat. 

Luffy spotted Law out of the bustle, "AH! TORAO? YOU WANT A PLATE? OK, I'LL GET YOU A PLATE" 

"Thanks?" Law hadn't even spoken once during that time. Chopper suddenly jumped over a guy and joined the fight for food.

"Hey, Law, come over here!" Nami hollered at him. It seemed like she noticed he wasn't in absolute savage. She was sitting beside one of the pools beside a bunch of other girls.

Law walked over and she patted a beach chair beside her. He sat down and she handed him a drink. It seemed like she was trying to get him drunk, but Law took the drink, anyways. There were a few other girls he didn't recognize around him. He looked at them a little awkwardly.

Nami seemed to pick up, "Guys, this is Luffy's boyfriend, the one he's been talking about"

They all nodded in unison but also had looks of pity on their faces.

"So, you already know Vivi" Nami pointed at Vivi, who sat beside her.

"This is Robin" Nami pointed at a raven-haired woman and she gave Law a mysterious smile, "She's that big guy over there with the blue hair's wife"

"Nice to meet you, Luffy's told us.... a lot" Robin giggled.

Law was now red again, no surprise, but the drinks were helping. 

"This is Kaya, she's Usopp's girlfriend" Nami pointed to a small and fragile looking girl.

"Long nose-guy?" Law remembered that patient.

"Yup, Usopp. The one and only" Nami rolled her eyes.

"Next is Carrot" Nami pointed to the girl next to Robin. She was very pretty, but it was a weird name. She waved at Law and smiled. Law decided not to say anything about the name, he didn't want to offend anyone.

"That's all the girls. I'll try to point out the guys" Nami looked at the mess of limbs at the food table.

"Franky, Usopp, and Chopper, I believe, you already know" Nami recalled, "So, we have Brook, the tall old looking guy-"

"Brook, like The Soul King?" Law said in disbelief.

"As in the celebrity, yes" Nami confirmed.

How did Luffy know Brook?! He was a famous celebrity and known for his music. 

"Next to Brook, I think that's Zoro and Sanji, you know them, right?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, I knew them before I knew Luffy"

"Next is Jinbei, he's actually a nice guy. Really quiet but he gets what he wants when he wants it" Nami pointed to a big guy pushing Luffy away from him as he tried to grab a burger.

"I think that's pretty much it" Nami concluded "They're all nice just really stupid"

"Luffy stupid?" Law needed to know what he was up against.

"Mmm, they can reach that level, but most of them are at a tolerable level" Nami decided.

Law nodded, "I can deal with them if I can deal with Luffy"

Robin was the one talking now, "Sorry to interrupt, but I've been wondering this whole time, I want your perspective of how you met Luffy"

There was a sound of agreement going around. Law wanted to die. He didn't think he'd be asked this, "What did Luffy tell you?"

Carrot answered this one, "He told us that you were treating Choppers wounds and he kept going to the hospital every time he could with people he knew who got hurt. Luffy went one time and ended up making out and jerk-"

"OK, THANKS," Law said loudly. He was a blushing mess, now. "We all thought Luffy's dick was broken for a while, actually" Nami mentioned. It was embarrassing thinking about people knowing this story, but someone saying it out loud. A hundred times worse. The girls laughed and didn't push him anymore, noticing the stories matched.

Luffy ran over with plates full of food. He was wearing a pair of red swimming trunks. He handed one to Law, "Here ya go!"

"Luffy, go and eat with the guys. We're talking to Law, right now" Nami shooed him away.

"But, I wanna stay and eat with Torao" Luffy pouted.

Nami sighed, "If you stay quiet and don't move you can stay"

"OK!" Luffy lit up and sat on the beach chair beside Law. 

Law began eating and the girls kept asking him questions. Luffy looked like he was about to explode from not being able to talk or move. Thankfully, he was eating and that was keeping him distracted just enough.

"Law, why didn't you bring your friends? Luffy said you would" Robin asked.

"They didn't have enough days saved up. They wasted them all on dates, well not Bepo. That guy just gets sick easily" Law explained.

Carrot shrugged, "We can always meet 'em next time"

Luffy had licked his plates clean and Law handed the remains of his to Luffy. The boy sucked it up in a matter of seconds. 

"I'm gonna go, now, that you're done" Luffy informed Law.

He nodded, "Have fun"

Luffy took off in Usopp and Chopper's direction, Carrot following behind. They were playing in the pool and going down the slides. Once Luffy got there, they began a diving competition. Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Jinbei, and Brook came and took a seat beside them. 

Zoro instantly hit the snooze button. Jinbei and Franky were talking to Robin. Sanji was flirting with Nami and Vivi at the same time. Brook was talking to Kaya about music. Law was now sitting there sipping on his fifth drink of the night. It was relaxing. It may have been loud, but it was a friendly loud.

Law closed his eyes and decided to follow Zoro's path of napping.

Until, he was sprayed with cold water. Law shot up and sputtered, wiping the water off of his face, "What the FUCK!"

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Carrot began spraying all of them with water guns. They ran away laughing when they saw Nami was already yelling at the lot of them and getting up, ready to kick some ass. 

Zoro also got up from being woken up from his nap. Sanji was pissed off in general and got up to choke a bitch. One by one, they got up and picked up water guns. Zoro threw a water gun at Law. He said nothing but Law knew what he meant. 

It was war.

It was dark and they were all swimming in the pool attacking each other. Someone brought in water balloons. Usopp and Franky made a water cannon. Water coming down from the diving boards. Splashes from coming down the slides. It was crazy. They were all laughing. They were all having a good time. 

All in all, it was just some fun water games.

Once everyone got tired (except for Luffy), they grabbed their towels and dried off. It was around 12 AM and everyone had gotten a bit of everything. Drinking, eating, snoozing, playing, and more. It was just about enough.

"We're turning in first" Nami had her arm around Vivi.

Sanji and Zoro soon followed. Then Robin and Franky. Kaya and Usopp. Chopper and Brook. Than Jinbei and Carrot. They all said their goodnights, yet only Luffy wanted to stay and play more.

It was now 1 AM.

"Luffy, come on. I'm tired" Law groaned as he saw Luffy do a beautiful flip off the diving board, "I get it. You can do cool flips"

Luffy was still as hyper as ever, he bobbed around in the pool, "I still have some energy left, I can't sleep without getting rid of it"

Law doubted they'd be sleeping at all if they had to wait for his energy, "Is there any other way to get rid of the energy that's left?"

"Well..." Luffy looked around and his face lit up after a bit, "Oh! I got it! Let's have sex! Franky told me it's tiring!"

"Sex?!" Law sputtered.

Luffy quickly took it back, "Or is it too early for you..." 

Law had been ready since they day Luffy came back from his two-day trip kicking Eustass' ass. It'd been a week since then and he was more than ready. He'd actually been waiting for Luffy to make a move. Law took a deep breath and shook his head, "No, I'm okay with it"

Luffy was out of the pool in seconds. 

He left the towels and everything behind. He picked Law up and threw him over his shoulder, effortlessly. They were on the fifth floor in a flash and Luffy flung Law onto the bed as soon as they got into the bedroom.

"Let's do this." Luffy grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna write me some more strawhat shenanigans, I'm hyped af lmfao


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally all porn. We'll be back to Strawhat shenanigans + Law in the next chapters. Everythings gotta be happy while it lasts, lmao. It took me a bit to write this. Hopefully, y'all like it since I'm used to just fluff lmao.

Luffy was still wearing his wet trunks and was still soaking wet.

Law was having second thoughts. He didn't want the sheets to get wet. Sleeping in wet sheets suck, "Luffy, maybe we shoul-"

Luffy didn't wait for Law to finish and had already pounced onto the bed, on top of Law. He leaned in extremely fast. Actually, it was more like he was slamming his lips on to Laws. All thoughts of the wet bedsheets were booted out of Law's mind by Luffy. The straw-hatted boy was biting at Law's lips impatiently but Law wasn't going to make Luffy wait. He was becoming impatient, too. He parted his lips and Luffy immediately forced his tongue in. His tongue intertwined with his own. It swished around in Law's warm mouth. Luffy's hands went down to his open Hawaiian shirt and ripped it off. He threw it off the bed and continued his working on the man under him. 

Luffy was getting a little heated with this. He was going so fast and doing everything so quickly. Law was trying to catch his breath but Luffy wasn't stopping for anything. It's not like Law was mad or anything, he just wanted to slow things down. It's not like either of them were going anywhere, right?

Law pushed Luffy away for a second and panted a little. Luffy looked at him and didn't waste any more time and tried to swoop in once again, but Law's hand was faster than Luffy. He pressed it against Luffy's mouth and heaved himself on top of Law.

He wasn't always going to let Luffy take the initiative. It seemed like everytime they made out or went a little farther than usual, Luffy was doing all the work. It was time for Law to put some effort in. Law shimmied down to Luffy's swimming trunks, their bodies rubbing against each other during the process. Law let himself look up at the younger one's face. It was a face of pure shock. His, already big, eyes got bigger if that was even possible. It seemed like had blanked out.

Law smirked. If that was a surprise to Luffy, oh boy, was Law going to do more. 

His hands grabbed the waistband of Luffy's trunks and pulled down. His bigger than average cock sprung out and slapped Law's cheek. He had underestimated Luffy's length once again and now that it was right in his face, he felt somewhat threatened.

But, he wasn't going to back down.

Law looked up at Luffy one more time. The look was priceless and attractive, Luffy looked like an absolute idiot. 

Law grabbed Luffy's cock gently. Luffy groaned loudly when Law began pumping nice and sow from the base of his cock. Law let the saliva drip from his tongue onto Luffy's cock and made eye contact with Luffy while doing it. Luffy looked like he was holding back. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was looking at Law with a fierce look. Law loved it.

"Torao" Luffy panted, "...feels good"

Law raised an eyebrow. Did he think this was it? Well, he was very very wrong. 

The older man cupped Luffy's balls and started at the tip. He let his tongue move around Luffy's slit. Luffy arched his back when Law flicked his tongue up and down his shaft. Law went back to the tip and began the main attraction. He lowered his mouth and started to bob his head slowly. Law wanted to get a feel for it first. He didn't want to immediately start deepthroating. He hadn't done it for a while and Luffy's dick wasn't just your average old dick. Luffy's hands went down to Law's hair and got a handful of it.

Luffy wasn't being patient at all. He pulled Law's hair and bucked his hips causing Luffy's dick to be shoved down his throat. Law gagged and his eyes watered up as Luffy grunted loudly. He gave Luffy, who was looking down at Law with a passionate look, a pissed off glare and decided he would make the boy pay for that little trick.

Law picked up the pace. He hollowed his cheeks and started sucking harder. His tongue was moving professionally as he bobbed his head back and forth. Law was starting to remember what he was doing. He looked up at Luffy and almost laughed at the face he was making. He looked like he blew a fuse. Luffy was moaning loudly and gripping at Law's hair like there was no tomorrow. His cheeks were tinted red and Luffy looked like he was in a trance. Law was pretty happy with how things were going.

"I-I'm gonna come" Luffy groaned. He pushed Law's head down and Luffy's cock began twitching in his mouth. He felt Luffy's hot cum shooting down his throat. Law joined in with his muffled moans mixed in with Luffy's grunts and groans. It was thick and there was a lot of it. Did Luffy even jerk off? When Luffy pulled out, Law had already swallowed his whole load.

Law was panting a little and sat up on Luffy's lap. He was trying to get a little break, but once again, Luffy was being very impatient. Luffy had already sat up and they were both in sitting positions. He slipped his hands down his trunks, on Law's ass and started squeezing them.

"Luffy... wait a bit. Let me just catch my br-" Law cut himself off with a moan when Luffy started biting his nipples. Luffy began pulling Law's trunk off after fully getting them off throwing them off the bed.

Law suddenly remembered they were going down to the beach, "Don't leave hickeys"

Luffy stopped and looked at Law, "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Law sputtered, "I'm not wearing a shirt tomorrow when we're swimming. I don't want everyone to see the hickeys!"

"What does it matter? Then whoever sees you will know you're mine"

He said it like it was a simple fact. Law flushed and opened his mouth to say more but Luffy already had his lips on Laws. He wanted to argue more but his mind and body were both begging for more and leave the arguing for later. Luffy was grinding against Law's cock with his own. Luffy was already hard again and Law's cock was dripping pre-cum. Luffy's hands were rubbing up and down Law's thighs. It felt so good. Law was moaning louder than ever. He was touching the sensitive skin between his thighs and Luffy had his hands brushed against Law's cock.

Law let out a frustrated groan when Luffy took his hands away and pulled away from the kiss, "Don't worry, I'll return the favor"

Luffy began pressing kisses down Law's neck. He traveled down to his chest and looked at Law's tattoos lovingly, "They're so pretty, just like you"

He began licking and nipping at Law's chest. Around the nipples, his abdomens, his waist, no place was left untouched by Luffy's tongue. It was like he wanted to mark all of it. Law was on the verge of dying from how much he wanted to be fucked by Luffy A.S.A.P. He let his own hands fall down to his cock so he could give it the attention Luffy wasn't giving to it. 

Luffy noticed and grabbed Law's hands, "I said I'd take care of it, didn't I?"

He flipped Law under him in one swift move and was towering over him. Luffy may not have been as tall as Law but something about him made Law feel smaller while under Luffy. It turned Law on. Luffy pressed kisses down Law's stomach down to his cock. He put his lips together and blew cold air onto his cock. Law arched his back and moaned with a little whine behind it.

It was embarrassing, "Luffy, stop teasing"

Luffy laughed, "It's punishment for making me repeat myself"

He took the tip of Law's cock in his mouth. Law felt like he was in heaven. He hadn't gotten a blow job for years. It blew his mind how good it felt. He completely forgot what he had been missing. Luffy immediately went to deepthroating Law's cock. He had it in, all in one go. Law guessed all the food he'd been stuffing in his face helped. Luffy wasn't really skilled with his tongue but the effort was just as stimulating. Law's toes curled and he had a hand over his mouth to stop himself from moaning so loudly. He remembered there were other people in the villa with them even if they weren't on the same floor.

Luffy pulled away from, "I want to see you and hear you. I'm not blind or deaf, Torao, so don't make me feel like it"

Law felt like he was burning up and his erection was starting to ache, "Just shut up and hurry up"

Luffy tilted his head, "Let's do it for real this time, 'kay?"

Law was a little down that Luffy didn't finish his blowjob but that feeling was completely gone when Luffy turned Law onto his stomach. He pulled Law's ass up into the air aggressively and Law could feel him staring at it. 

"It's so nice and it's all mine" Luffy hummed as he lovingly touched him.

Before Law could ask what they were going to do next, he felt a cold liquid pour onto his hole. Luffy was applying lube.

"I got strawberry flavor cuz it tastes good. Nami told me that when I 'eat your ass out' it would taste good for me and feel good for you" Luffy explained before parting Law's cheeks. Law moaned when he felt Luffy's tongue tease the rim. His cock was going to explode at this rate. Luffy finally pushed his tongue in and began moving around. It was like he was trying to get a feel for things. Law had cleaned himself in the morning just in case this would happen. He felt like it would be the perfect opportunity for him and Luffy. He was glad he did it because he was right.

Luffy kneaded and squeezed Law's ass as he went deeper and deeper. How long was this kids tongue? Law clenched the sheets and moaned loudly, "Luffy... keep going... don't stop"

Luffy continued and flicked his tongue around inside of him. Law couldn't stop himself and came all over the sheets. He was panting as Luffy stopped and pulled away, "Wow, I didn't even touch you"

"Shut up!" Law shouted as he turned red. He turned his head to the side to see Luffy grinning.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll pay attention to everything once I'm done with you"

Luffy lined his cock with Law's asshole. It seemed like he was done with teasing and couldn't even stop himself from shoving it all in. Law yelped loudly and Luffy began pounding. He had no rhythm at all. Law realized quick enough, Luffy was an animal. He was going faster when Law thought he couldn't go any faster. It was complete bliss. Law was a moaning mess. The sounds in the room were filled with Luffy, Law, and the bed moving and banging against the wall. Luffy pressed kisses on the small of Law's back and traveled up. 

He pulled his dick almost fully out of Law and moved it at an angle and slammed right back into him. There's where Law lost it. He had found his G-spot. 

"Luffy! More! There! Don't stop" Law cried out. He didn't care if he was embarrassed, he needed this. 

Luffy grunted in response and did as he was told. Law felt his cock become erect, once more.

"Touch me" Law moaned. He needed it all. Everything Luffy had. Luffy's hands went down to Law's cock and began pumping. He had a thumb rubbing over the slit of his cock. Luffy bent down and started kissing Law's back again, he got to the nape of his neck. There he sucked and bit down. Law had a fistful of the silky white bed. He reached his climax and felt Luffy was nearing as well.

Luffy had a hard grip on Law's waist that would surely leave a mark tomorrow and bucked his hips. He let his whole load out inside of Law. Law's came all over the sheets and couldn't keep his ass raised up anymore.

Luffy pulled out and came a little more on Law's back. 

"That was..." Law had to take another breath, "really good"

"We're not done"

He turned over onto his back and looked at Luffy.

Oh lord. He really wasn't done. That beast of a cock was already back up.

"Wait, Luffy, I'm tire-" Luffy grabbed Law's cock which was shockingly hard again, too.

"Looks like you're not done either, Torao" Luffy laughed. 

Law groaned and knew he had led himself into a trap. Of course, this guy would have an endless sex drive. To be fair, Law was enjoying his fair share of the sex, a lot. He hadn't had a good fucking for a while and now that he had someone who was compatible with his body, the results were even better than he imagined. 

"I love you, Torao" Luffy peppered Law's face with a bunch of kisses and hugged him tightly. Both of their hard-ons rubbing against each other in the process.

Not only were there bodies compatible, but their hearts were, too.


	13. Chapter 13

Sanji hummed to the song he had on the speaker as he chopped up some vegetables for breakfast. He woke up around 6:30 AM to start cooking and left Zoro, who was still sleeping in bed. The sounds of sizzling, chopping and more kitchen noises filled the place.

Sanji than heard footsteps from the stairs, descending. He looked up to see Law had just wal...

The blonde haired man's eyes widened, "Jesus Christ, what the fuck happened to you?"

Law looked like an absolute mess. His hair was everywhere, pointing in every possible direction. His eyes looked fatigued and looked like they were trying to stay open. Sanji than looked at the older man's exposed torso...

It was littered with hickeys, bites, and bruises.

Sanji wasn't surprised that Luffy would do such a thing but when seeing it with his own two eyes, now that was something. Law was wearing a pair of light blue swimming trunks and a matching t-shirt zip-up sweater so most of his body was out for display. All the love touches on Law's body attracted more attention than his tattoos. Sanji thought he spotted a hickey on Law's ankle, which was honestly, just what the fuck.

Law grabbed a seat at the table and just emitted exhausted vibes, "Luffy. That's what happened"

Sanji went back to cooking, "It was your first time with him, right?"

From what Sanji remembered, that's what Luffy had told them.

Law nodded, "He probably told you but yeah. I didn't expect this"

"I think he got one on your ankle" Sanji pointed with his knife making Law look down.

He just looked at it with a look of complete confusion, "The fuck was he even trying to do"

Sanji chuckled, "So, how was it?"

Law and Sanji had always been on good terms. Even though Zoro and Law had been friends first, Law soon found himself talking to Sanji a lot more. He was a lot more talkative than Zoro and thought more logically. Zoro was more instinctive. Law appreciated both views and enjoyed talking to both of them.

"He's a monster, Sanji. We did it over and over and over again. I lost count after the fifth round. We went for four hours. Four. Fucking. Hours. I know I haven't had sex for a while but this shit is abnormal. I almost died. And do you see what he did to me? Look at all of these" Law pointed to some of the hickeys on his chest, "How am I supposed to walk outside? I look like I just came out of a fight with a bear"

"Don't worry about it. No one's a virgin here, well except for Chopper and Carrot, but that's fine, they won't say anything" Sanji saw Law still looked distressed and sighed, he pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal a farm of hickeys on his neck, "Look, I have some, too. Bastard moss head doesn't understand the English language, either. You'll see. Almost everyone's gonna come down with a few."

Law seemed to have finally given up on grumping around and yawned loudly.

"You want some coffee? I'm making one for myself" Sanji asked.

"Yes, please" Law sighed. He picked up his phone and began looking through important emails and replying to them. Sanji continued cooking and talked about a few things going on in the news. He handed a coffee over to Law and sat down beside him with his own cup in hand.

"Be honest. Was Luffy good at sex?"

Law looked at Sanji a little taken back. The man wasn't usually known to be interested in anything but girls and now he was asking about a guys game in bed?

Sanji seemed to notice Law's strange look and shook his head, "Don't get me wrong. I just thought Luffy's dick was broken for a period of time, we all did. You could imagine our surprise when he comes telling us he wants to touch someone but doesn't understand why"

"He said that?" Law laughed. He knew Luffy was a virgin but damn was he that bad?

"Yeah, we had to teach him everything from scratch. Didn't matter cuz he went to third base right away, anyways" Sanji pulled out a pack of cigarettes and tapped one into his mouth.

"He was definitely good. A lot better than I thought. It was probably the best I've ever gotten. Luffy's hung, too, so..." Law left it at that.

"I see. Guess are teachings didn't go to waste. It was mostly Nami who taught him, though." Sanji credited and lit his cigarette.

Loud footsteps were now coming down the stairs, "HEY! TORAO! ARE YOU HERE?"

Law looked tired already, "Oh god, he's awake"

Luffy jumped off the sixth step and ran towards Law, "Hey! Where did ya go! I was sleeping and boom! You were gone!"

"I took a shower and couldn't go back to sleep so I came down here" Law answered.

"Ohhhh, I see" Luffy looked at Law's body and nodded, clearly impressed, "Nice"

Law had to process that the smug little bastard was admiring his _work_ on Law's body and ran over to choke the bastard, "NOT NICE! YOU LEFT SO MANY! I LOOK LIKE I HAVE THE CHICKEN POX OR SOMETHING! YOU WANNA DIE?"

Luffy flailed around helplessly, but still wore his triumphant smirk, "But, you left some, too, so, we're even!"

Law stopped, "I left some?"

He didn't remember leaving any-

Luffy turned around to show his scratched up back and the crook of his neck full of bites and hickeys. Law's mouth clamped shut. Sanji sat there, watching in disgust, "Do this somewhere else you disgusting bastards. I don't want to see this shit so early in the morning"

More footsteps came down, this time it was Nami, Vivi, and Chopper.

"You, two are already awake?" Vivi yawned loudly. Law's eyes wandered to Vivi, she was sporting some as well, though she was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Law saw that Nami, too, had some love bites around her body and was wearing her bikini proudly.

Luffy tilted his head, "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean you guys have been doing it all fucking night long. We're under you fucks and even when we were all trying to sleep you were still going" Nami hissed, "I had to get earplugs to sleep! Earplugs!"

Vivi laughed, Law looked down in shame, and of course, Luffy was still confused. Nami continued to chew the two of them out as they all sat around the table. The ginger finally cooled off and began peeling an orange, "Seriously, it's like Luffy was making up for all the sex he was missing out on"

Sanji and Vivi snickered at this. Law sipped his coffee quietly and listened to the others as they talked about something different.

"So, where do you guys want to go today," Nami asked.

"Oh! Let's go to the beach with all the people!" Luffy shouted excitedly.

Sanji looked at Luffy, "We bought this villa so we could get a private beach. Why would we go to the public one, you idiot?"

Nami added in, "That's right, why would we do that if we have our own. I didn't waste all this money to not use it"

Luffy huffed and crossed his arms stubbornly, "I like it better there. It's more lively, ya know? Plus, they got the boardwalk and food stands over there"

Nami looked worn out already and Vivi patted her shoulder comfortingly and decided to take over, "I think it will be fine, guys. Luffy's right, there are a lot of other things we can do there"

Sanji perked up, "Of course! We'll go! Whatever Vivi says! I'll start cooking lunch"

Nami and Chopper sighed at the idiot of a cook. There was no helping him. Luffy scooted over towards Law and looked over his shoulder, "What'cha doing?"

Law continued typing up his email to one of his co-workers, "Writing some e-mails for work"

"That's boring. You shouldn't be thinking of work at all during this vacation" Luffy grabbed Law's phone and threw it to the side.

"Luffy! That was important!"

Luffy gave Law a puppy eye look, "More important than spending time with me?"

Law rolled his eyes and continued drinking his coffee. Chopper began a conversation with Law when he asked his opinion on vaccinations and both decided to ignore Luffy's pouting. He got bored and started talking to Nami and Vivi.

One by one, the others came down. They noticed Law's loved to the extreme body but didn't say anything. It was as if they knew it would happen. The last one to come down was Zoro, who still looked like he was half asleep.

"Why're you guys up so early?" Zoro yawned loudly.

"Cover your mouth, you uncivilized bastard" Sanji sneered "We've been waiting for your lazy ass to wake up so we can eat. Luffy almost ate the god damn table"

Luffy nodded angrily, "Yeah! You tell 'em Sanji! Bring the food out, already!"

Sanji started putting the plates on the table. He had really outdone himself. There was all the breakfast foods Law could think of. Luffy had already dug in, not even sparing an appreciative glance and the beautiful food.

"Law, I only put stuff without bread in front of you so don't worry about being picky," Sanji said as he noticed Law eyeing the food carefully.

Law quickly thanked him and began eating. He could never get sick of the chef's cooking, he had real skill. Zoro started talking to Law about a tournament coming up soon. They met when they were in high school when they were training at the same dojo. Law had always practiced the art of swords from a young age and was enrolled in it by his adoptive father. They shared their love for swords and quickly became good friends.

"I think I'll be joining one of the tournaments when we get back from this break. There's a prize of 800 000 Beri" Zoro said.

Nami perked up, "Money?"

"Tournament that I'm gonna fight in. There's prize money" Zoro explained.

"Can you place bets?" Nami asked, curiously.

Zoro nodded, "From what I remember, there's a whole place you can put your money at"

Nami giggled to herself and looked all giddy, "Zoro, that's great. I can't wait to get some money out of this. How wonderful, I support you all the way"

"She only wants the money" Usopp squinted, accusingly.

Nami snapped out of it and choked Usopp, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I BUST MY ASS FOR ALL OF YOU? HUH? LUFFY EATS ENOUGH FOR TWENTY. YOU GUYS BREAK EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH. I'M JUST A POOR GIRL TRYING TO KEEP EVERYONE ALIVE. IS A LITTLE EXTRA CASH SO MUCH TO ASK FOR, HUH?"

Everyone quickly scooted away and let her vent her anger out on Usopp. It was better this way.

Everyone had finished eating. Law, Chopper, and Usopp helped Sanji clear the table as the others discussed the plan for today. They were all in their swimsuits already and were now trying to plan out the day.

"I want to go to that club near the boardwalk. They have some good booze down there" Zoro said.

"Agreed, they had a good dj, too" Usopp added.

"They had lots of fun things, so we'll go later!" Luffy decided.

"Let's bring the beach ball and buckets!" Chopper squeaked, excitedly.

Carrot nodded, "Yeah! We have to!"

"And the water guns!" Franky grinned.

"Don't forget the speakers for music" Brook added.

Nami clapped her hands together making everyone quiet down.

"It's a ten-minute drive to the public beach so we'll see what they have going on," Nami said, "They usually have some competitions with prize money so if I find one, everyone comes, no delays"

Everyone nodded understandingly.

"We'll go in half an hour. Everyone grab whatever you need and come back down when you're done" Nami quickly shooed them away.

Law and Luffy got to their room, quickly packing their stuff. Law grabbed a few things that would be necessary. His sunglasses, his books, a towel, sunscreen, extra change of clothes, and other stuff you'd bring to the beach. Law looked over at Luffy who was humming to himself as he put a colorful plastic shovel in his beach bag.

Luffy suddenly stood up and looked at Law.

"Torao, I just realized I don't want ya to wear that" he pointed at Law's attire.

Law raised an eyebrow, "My swimsuit?"

"Yeah, wear something else"

"Why?" Law asked.

Luffy frowned, "I don't want other people seeing you like _that_."

"Like what? You let the others see me like _'this_ ' yesterday. What's the difference?" Law argued.

"Because they don't look at you like I do! The people on the beach might look at you like that and I wouldn't even know! I won't let that happen!" Luffy stomped his foot.

Law looked at the straw-hatted boy, bewildered, "Are the hickeys not enough?"

"Well..."

Law decided he would try to guilt trip the stubborn bastard. He was learning ways to come to terms with the brat, "I was looking forward to swimming, but I guess I'll just have to watch everyone else..."

Luffy's expression completely changed and it seemed like he took back what he said. He really did want Law to have fun, "Fine. I'll let ya wear it, but if someone even looks at you, I'm gonna kick their ass!"

Law smiled and pressed a kiss onto Luffy's cheek causing the younger one to make a gushy expression. He got his way, "Deal"

The grabbed their bags and went back downstairs. They found almost everyone had finished packing. Usopp was the last to come down and had a bag that was triple his size. Kaya tried to help him keep his balance and they somehow managed to come down the stairs without falling.

Zoro eyed Law, "What took ya so long? Doesn't look like ya packed much"

"Just a bit of turbulence with Luffy's mood" Law rolled his eyes.

Zoro grunted in understanding and left it at that.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Nami asked.

Everyone seemed to be prepared and they all exited the villa.

Nami was the last one out and locked the door behind her. She turned to Sanji, Law, Robin, Jinbei, and Kaya and handed them each a key, "Here's if something happens. I can't trust the other idiots"

Law pocketed his key and got into Luffy's Jeep. Chopper and Carrot were both sitting in the back with them, "Put music on!"

Luffy turned on the radio which was playing a popular pop song that the dorks, excluding Law, seemed to know all the lyrics to. Law laughed as he watched the idiots sing to the stupid song. They were all so off tune and horrible at singing. At some point, they messed each other up and Luffy was singing ahead, Chopper was messing up the lyrics, and Carrot was singing a whole different song.

The mood was so jolly and fun all around, Law couldn't help himself from feeling the same way. He knew today was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, waddup, I'm back. Hope y'all had a good holiday. Was on a trip with friends and was going to one party after another after I got back. I've had one of the worst hangovers of my life lmao, but all was worth it. Anyways, back to farming chapters starting today my dudes. Sorry for the wait, gang.


	14. Chapter 14

"WE'RE THE FIRST ONE'S HERE! WE WON!" Luffy shouted. He parked the car in the sandy parking lot. The other's came only minutes after and parked their cars. They all started taking their stuff out of the cars and moving them onto the beach. Chairs, umbrellas, bags, coolers, and other beach things they had brought.

"That place over there looks nice" Jinbei pointed to an empty and vast part of the beach which wasn't occupied. It looked like it had enough space for all the stuff they had brought along.

They moved all their stuff over there. It didn't take them to long to finish and set everything up.

Law had now unfolded his beach chair beside Nami, Vivi, Kaya, Robin, Jinebi, Zoro, and Sanji. They had big comfortable beach chairs and umbrellas over their heads. Sunglasses on and watching the others jump into the water. There were a bunch of other people on the beach but it was mostly families at this time of day.

Law stretched out on the chair and was thinking of waking a nap but suddenly remembered his sunscreen.

"Oh, I forgot to put sunscreen on" Law mumbled as he reached out to his side and grabbed the sunscreen out of his bag.

Nami tipped her sunglasses down to look at Law, "Can I get some of that, too. I burn easily"

"Sure" Law squirted some on her hands.

"Vivi, can you please put some on my back. I can't reach, babe" Nami made a cute kissy face at her fiancé. Vivi gave rolled her eyes but smiled and took some off Nami's hands. Nami turned onto her stomach and began applying it to her back, massaging her at the same time.

"What did I ever do to deserve you" Nami sighed blissfully.

Law remembered he would need someone to put some on his back, too. Just as he was going to ask Zoro to help him out, Luffy's instincts went off and he came running towards Law, "Hey, ya need help with that!"

Law blinked. That was awfully fast and convenient, "Yeah, can you put some sunscreen on my back?"

"No problem-o, that's what I'm here for" Luffy grinned and snatched the sunscreen out of Law's hand. He rubbed his hands together, "Turn around, Torao!"

Before turning, Law took his sweater t-shirt off and put it to the side. He then turned onto his stomach and Luffy climbed on top of him. Law heard the sound of the sunscreen bottle being squeezed he arched his back a little and gasped a little when he felt the cold liquid against his back. It felt pretty good, especially in such hot weather. Luffy's hands began to go to work. He started rubbing Law's shoulders nice and slowly. His thumbs moving in a circular motion in the most tensed up areas. Law let out a strained gasp from how good it felt. As someone who worked day and night, you didn't have much time to get massages (plus Luffy's stamina wasn't helping out with the sore body).

"You don't need to massage Luffy" Law held back a groan when Luffy began rubbing at his neck.

"Nah, don't worry bout it. I bet you're aching all over cuz of last night and all the work you've been doing" Luffy said as he continued moving his hands all over Law's back nice and slowly.

Law turned a little red, glad no one could see him because he was turned away, "Thanks" 

"Don't mention it", Luffy laughed and continued on for a little longer till he started getting bored.

The straw-hatted boy had an idea.

Luffy moved his wet hands down to Law's sides and rubbed lightly against it. It felt ticklish but amazing. The skin on the waist has always been a sensitive part of the body. The younger one's middle fingers slightly brimming Law's nipples on each side in a teasing manner was killing the older man. Luffy took one finger and ran it all the way down Law's spine, the sunscreen letting his finger glide with ease. 

He reached the waistband of the swimming trunks he hooked the finger teasingly and pulled it. 

"Luffy! Do your damn job properly" Law hissed and elbowed him with his left arm, turning a little red as he felt the trunks snap back onto his skin. He didn't want to be that lovey-dovey couple that everyone was practically gagging at in public. Luffy snickered and quickly finished his sunscreen massage by tracing Law's tattoos.

"There! All done!"

"Thanks" Law turned around and Luffy sat at the edge of his chair.

"When are you going to come play with us," Luffy asked as he rubbed his sunscreen hands together.

Law shrugged, "Later, when I feel like it. Let me put some sunscreen on you"

Luffy whined but let Law put sunscreen on him. Law sat up and straddled the chair. Luffy sat criss-cross on the chair and let Law put it on him. Law put some on his hands and began to rub. He was met by the scratches he left on Luffy's back and noticed they probably weren't going for a while. In some way, Law was sort of happy they were there. 

It was something like payback.

"Torao, this feels good" Luffy groaned, "It makes me wanna do it with ya"

Law flushed, "Don't say it so shamelessly"

"Can we do it again, tonight?" Luffy asked as he turned around and looked Law directly in the eye.

Law looked away, feeling like he was hotter than the sun, "I wouldn't mind"

"Great! Make sure ya come play in the water with us, later" Luffy was already running off back to the guys in the water.

Law grabbed a Coke from the cooler and pulled out his book. He wanted to read this book that Bepo had recommended to him for ages but never found the time. Now, he had a week to catch up on all the things he wanted to do.

Robin, who was sitting beside Law, looked at the book, "Oh! That's a really good book"

"My friend, Bepo, gave it to me. I've been planning to read it for ages" Law looked at the book in her hands, "I read that book, too. That author always has good reads"

"Yes. He just published a new one called 'Phantom Eye'. I absolutely loved it."

Robin and Law talked for about an hour about books and authors they liked. It seemed that they had very similar tastes. Mystery, history, and gore. Robin made sure to recommend some books to Law before they both started their reading. Sanji started handing out snacks to everyone.

Law had to say, it was one of the most relaxing times of his life. He finished eating and noticed his hands were a little dirty from the food he just ate and decided to go wash them. He sat up getting ready to go.

"Where're you going?" Vivi asked, "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, nothing like that. Just going to the bathroom to wash my hands. Do you know where it is?" Law asked.

Vivi pointed towards the boardwalk, "It's over there, you can't miss it. It's really colorful and has bathroom written on it in big spray-painted letters"

Law thanked her and slipped his sandals on. He began walking towards the boardwalk and checked the time on his watch. It was almost lunchtime and he was starting to feel kinda hungry.

BONK!

A light and colorful beach ball hit Law on the head. A group of teenaged guys ran over to Law. There was about seven of them.

A tall blonde one quickly apologized, "Sorry about that. We kicked it a little hard"

"It's fine" Law picked the ball up and handed it over to them.

A brunette was clearly checking Law out and whistled, "Cool tattoos, man. Really sexy"

"Thanks," Law said, dryly. He wasn't in the mood for flirting. He was never really in the mood for flirting. Especially now that Luffy was in his life.

"So, you from around here" the blonde continued.

"No, just here on a break" Law looked around hastily and tried to make it clear he wanted to go.

"You should come to our place tonight, we're having a party," the brunette said.

Law gave them a fake smile, "Sorry, I gotta go"

Law quickly walked away as the teenagers watched him walk away. One of them whistled and heard someone compliment his ass. It seemed like they clearly didn't care about the hickeys. Maybe they thought they were bug bites? Law rolled his eyes, either way.

Teenagers. What can you do?

He quickly got to the bathroom and washed his hands. He dried them off with the paper towel and exited. He walked back onto the sandy beach and noticed the teenagers were watching him as he walked down back to where the others were. He made sure not to make eye-contact with them and completely ignore their obvious stares.

Robin was the only one still sitting on the beach chairs. He looked over towards the sea and noticed everyone had gone in.

"ROBIN! TORAO! COME ON!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Carrot chanted.

Robin giggled and got up out of her chair. Law decided he was ready to go in and took his sandals off and put them to the side. The both of them walked down to the water and the others urged them to hurry up. They were both hit with the sudden splash of cold water. It was definitely a refreshing feeling on this hot day.

"TORAO! GET ON MY SHOULDERS! IT'S FIGHTING TIME!" Luffy hollered. He swam over to Law and threw him on top of his shoulders.

Robin was already on Franky's shoulders. Vivi was on Nami's shoulders. Sanji on Zoro's (though they seemed to be fighting at the same time). Kaya on Usopp. Chopper on Brook. Carrot on Jinbei. The teams were made and they began attacking each other.

Whichever team was the last one standing, wins.

"TORAO! PUSH WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Luffy shouted as they fought against Sanji and Zoro.

Law and Sanji both had their hands together, pushing as hard as they could, "Mosshead! Get in closer!"

"Don't order me around" Zoro said.

Sanji began kicking him, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, BASTARD! DO YOU WANNA GO?"

Zoro began fumbling, "Idiot, stop movi-"

"NOW, TORAO!"

The both of them pushed the duo down and took the win, "TAKE THAT!"

Luffy was now parading around and letting out his battle cry. The last teams left were Luffy and Law, Robin and Franky, and Carrot and Jinbei. All of them being forces to be reckoned with. The others who had fallen began cheering them all on.

Carrot and Jibei ran towards Franky and Robin. It was a fight between Carrot and Robin. The both of them having some pretty strong grapples. The fight was decided when Franky used an underhanded trick and splashed a wave of water into Carrot and Jinbei's faces. They sputtered and in their moment of weakness the other two took them down.

"Luffy, I have a plan. Try to get from behind them and-" Law told him.

Luffy wasn't listening though, "LET'S GO!" Luffy charged towards Frank and Robin. Law quickly grabbed a hold since Luffy was going so fast.

He ran straight forward and they now face to face with the other team. Franky and Luffy headbutted each other and began pushing each other away with their heads which in Law's opinion the stupidest thing ever. Robin laughed and grabbed Law's forearms. Surprisingly, she had an extremely strong grip.

One that could cut off the blood circulation in your arm.

Law quickly got a hold of her arms and began shoving her back. She wasn't going to go down easily. Suddenly, Robin was moving sideways and they both looked down. Franky had been taken out by Luffy and was now falling to the side.

Robin and Franky made a huge splash into the water.

"WE WON!" Luffy shouted, victoriously and moved around cheering loudly. Law sat on his shoulders as Luffy kept a firm grip on his legs.

"GET THEM!" Usopp shouted loudly. The others swam towards them and knocked Luffy and Law down right into the water.

After a bit of splashing and fooling around, Law, Robin, Nami, Kaya, Vivi, Zoro, Sanji, and Jinbei decided to go back to lounging. They grabbed their towels and began drying off before sitting back down. Law grabbed his drink from earlier and found it was now warm. He frowned down at it and threw it away in the garbage. He grabbed another drink from the cooler before sitting down again.

Law cracked his book open and began reading. He noticed Nami had disappeared somewhere and was nowhere to be seen on the beach. He didn't think much of it and went back to his reading.

"Ok, guys. I've signed us up for something" Nami came back holding a paper in her hand. She signaled for the guys in the water to come. They all ran out, knowing it was Nami's calling.

They were all looking at Nami and she looked at each and every one of them excitedly, "So, I found a week-long competition that's starting tonight. Prize money for first place is... one million Beri!"

The group began to cheer, but there were also a few doubtful and curious mutters. Usopp looked suspicious, "Isn't that a lot for some beach competition?"

"I talked to the people funding it. Nice old grandma and grandpa couple. They're sponsoring the whole thing by themselves. This used to be their hometown and they want to liven things up and you know what? Who am I to stop them" Nami folded her arms.

Luffy looked at Nami, "Is it gonna be fun? Will there be food?"

"There'll be a banquet for the winners on the last day" Luffy looked at her with his eyes shining like the sun itself, "Which means, yes Luffy, tons of meat"

Luffy was now hyped up, "OK GUYS, THIS IS IT! WE HAVE TO WIN, NOW! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!"

Usopp, Carrot, and Chopper joined in with his meat chant.

"Wait, are we still going to the club," Zoro asked, he still wanted the booze.

"Lucky for you, the competition starts at the club" Nami grinned, "And, it's free drinks for everyone"

Zoro smirked, "Now, we're talking"

Law didn't really want to participate since he wasn't much of a 'lets-play-beach-games-and-be-preppy-young-people-again!' type of guy. He would rather sit down and read his book quietly. He didn't say anything against it though since he didn't mind it and didn't want to ruin their fun.


End file.
